Two hearts of fairy tail
by chloemcg
Summary: Nalu fic. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia are about to get married, but what happens if the special day is crashed by a group of infamous wizard bandits? Can Natsu and Lucy save their own wedding and conquer their fears together?
1. There's going to be a wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

It was a magnificent summers day in Earthland.

The skies were a deep sea blue with little puffs of cumulus dotting it, the sun was extremely bright as it beamed harshly and shone down on the town of Magnolia; the city was more peaceful then it ever had been since the townsfolk were happy and everything had been going grand as far as monsters, bandits or any sort of bad guy/villain/enemies were concerned.

...Okay, that wasn't exactly true; there was some crime peppering the lands.

But otherwise things were going smoothly.

This current peace was all thanks to the combined efforts and partnerships with other guilds, such as Sabre tooth and Blue Pegasus, and especially the well-known Fairy tail guild.

A man with a short stature and lanky figure walked around. He was wearing a pink T-shirt with the Fairy tail emblem stamped to the front, and some navy blue jeans. He wore a pair of brown trainers and a pair of sunglasses was positioned just over his eyebrows. He had short blonde hair that had a big stuck up point in the middle, like a bee stinger. A rather bulky black camera was hung heavily around his neck and a satchel was slung over his right shoulder.

He had a spry and youthful voice.

"This is Jason of the Sorcerer magazine reporting live from the streets of Magnolia,"

The man, named Jason, spoke loudly into the microphone that he held in his left hand, enabling him to be heard over the crowd of bustling townsfolk. Jason wore a broad smile on his face, his toothy grin was so wide that it may as well have rendered anyone who stared at his pearly whites go blind.

He strolled casually through the streets with an exaggerated spring in his step.

A small group of men lugging some heavy-looking equipment and floating orbs, Movie lacrimas, that projected Jason from a backend view trailed behind him like some mildly interested dogs still learning how to play fetch.

"Here's the latest news." He cleared his throat, turning to face his crew and the orbs and he lowered his tone of voice to speak grimly. Even his light blue eyes had darkened considerably.

"We have received word that that this group of powerful wizard bandits had been going around and making everyone in Fiore miserable by robbing shops, markets, pick-pocketing important items and prized artefacts from locals, stealing well-deserved jewels from people and worst of all: rumours have it that these thugs have been targeting wizard guilds and thieving from them."

"There have also been alleged sightings and rumours that these brutes have recently been spotted hanging around here in Magnolia..."

Jason paused at the end of that sentence for dramatic effect, then he took on a much brighter and sunnier demeanour. There was an odd buzz of fanatical excitement from the wizard magazine reporter. He looked as though he was going to explode from joy.

"Now on to some other news, we've been hearing more exciting rumours that a huge event is happening at the Fairy tail guild! There's been heresy that today is the long-awaited day where Fairy tail wizards, the dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, and the Celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, have decided to take a huge leap into their relationship and finally—"

Jason was abruptly cut off from his sentence when the movie lacrima-recording crew and the pink-shirt-wearing reporter heard some sort of oncoming "whooshing" sound, it sounded like something slicing through the sound barrier and then taking it to extremes by then cutting right through any other barrier that may distance from space and whatever.

They each heard a voice, it sounded young.

"Make way, coming through!"

The small group were certain that the owner of the sound was coming right towards them and they barely had enough time to react properly before a small thing flew by. Jason and his lacrima crew were almost knocked down and literally blown away by the force and speed that this mysterious creature had possessed. No one managed to get a great look at it due to the fact that it was way too fast for them to even dream of describing its appearance and species... but the group of men could all agree that this blur was much smaller and fast.

And judging by the fact that it could speak, it must have been human at the very least...right?

The flying blue-winged blur rushed passed them so quick that the force of the speed had caused Jason to fall to the ground and land on his backside, his eyes wide in a mix of disbelief and total confusion as to what was happening right now.

What had just happened?

He didn't know what exactly to say or how to comment on what had just transpired.

The reporter paused for a long and awkward fifteen seconds, his head and eyes turned in the direction in which the mysterious flying thing had just zipped by. Jason did nothing but frown and look very confused and he couldn't turn his gaze away from the interesting view and focus on his crew each holding Movie lacrimas to broadcast all this live, waiting patiently for him to at least comment in response to what had just happened.

He looked dumbstruck for several moments.

Then, without warning, Jason dropped his microphone to the ground, not even caring for the distorted yet loud ' **boom** ' that came from the pop filter crashing on the stone below.

"Uuuuuh...I don't know what just happened there, folks..."

It was only an instant after finishing that previous comment that he took on a totally different personality. His eyes widened and sparkled with glee and he pumped his fist, he turned to face them, his accompanying men looking downright wide-and-creeped-out eyed and perplexed about the reporter's sudden shift in attitude.

Jason's mood had swung like a pendulum.

"But _THAT_ was sooo COOL!"

* * *

It turned out that the blue blur was none other then a certain talking cat with blue fur and wings named Happy, a member of the Fairy tail guild.

Happy flapped his exceed wings as he gracefully soared through the bright blue skies with his big innocent eyes scanning the ground below while he looked relentlessly. He had his paws full of white scaly scarf, he cradled the bundle of soft white dragon scales close to his fluffy chest as he used his Aera magic in his search for a certain fire wizard.

The small blue cat was currently dressed in a miniature tuxedo shirt with a brilliant turquoise bow tie tied around his neck, his fur appeared especially well-groomed considering that he was currently soaring through the air like a hawk.

The small feline flapped his wings as he continued to fly through the sky.

Despite the brilliant feeling of freedom as the wind softly caressed his wings and fur, Happy was anything but calm on the inside. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and everything!

His search had gone on for no more then an hour and a half now and his ideas for where the missing Dragon slayer could be were growing fairly limited and were dwindling down to a very few select places that he could be hiding: He had already searched Lucy's apartment —the place he normally stays over at now, it was the first place he looked— then he searched/ransacked the guild, and then he searched the forest and marketplace in the city, then he searched the place where Natsu and his friend Lisanna used to play and watch the sunset as children.

Happy had to deliver Natsu's scarf to him, since he had somehow left it at Lucy's apartment, he also had to drag his sorry backside over to that very "special place" within the timespan of an hour since he had been asked to by Erza, Master Makarov, Gray and the others in the guild.

His reward for accomplishing this task?

A huge fish that was caught specially for him!

"I need to find Natsu soon or else he'll be late!"

He shuffled the huge bundle of scarf into one arm and placed a free thoughtful paw to his chin and his cute kitty eyes drifted up to the of the puffy clouds above him. He pondered the question to himself carefully as he flown through the air, forgetting his time limit and stress for a few seconds as he tried to calm down and clear his mind.

"Hmm...if I were Natsu, where would I go?"

He hummed to himself as he flapped his angelic feathery wings to keep himself airborne, his brain was overflowing with a multitude of different other hiding places...but then both himself and his brain froze when he suddenly had a good idea on where to find his best friend.

Why this wasn't the first place he looked? It really should have been, considering that it was the one place were he had called home for so many years.

A cute little smile of triumph came to his cute little cat face.

"Ah ha! I think know where he is!"

He skidded to an abrupt halt in midair and then he sharply swerved around in a two-fifty turn. The small feline flapped his little wings furiously. He started thumping them roughly against the warm summer atmosphere to gain a little more momentum whilst still airborne and then he glided away quickly in some completely random yet specifically peculiar direction.

It was a direction he knew oh-so well.

* * *

Natsu stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection with his dark obsidian pools gazing deeply at the outfit that he currently wore for his big day.

He wore a dark red/black trench-coat-like jacket with long sleeves and it was decorated with orange flame patterns around the whole thing, the sleeves were rolled up to his wrists and revealing the inside of the jacket to be the same vibrant orange as the flame designs. It sort of resembled his Edolas counterpart's jacket, actually. Underneath the jacket, though, he wore a regular suit that looked very identical to the "wedding outfit" he wore at the Grand magic games during that match with Mirajane, a light gray vest with matching trousers.

He did have a pair of silk gloves too, but they were waiting for him in a different location since they had to be tailor made to suite his flame magic, just like the rest of his outfit.

Taking a step back, he inspected his own reflection.

He certainly looked sharp and he loved his new jacket that went with the formal attire beneath...but he couldn't keep the anxiety out of his dark obsidian eyes while he frowned longingly at the mirror with an unfaltering stare -he seriously wished more than anything that he could see his father again and have him reassure him that he was going to be a decent husband for his partner/dear friend...to quell his fears.

"Igneel...do you think I'd make a good husband?"

His only reply was a rather uncomfortable silence, or it was until a surprise certain someone spoke up.

"Well I think you would."

The new voice succeeded in startling the dragon slayer. The pink-haired Fire Mage let out a cry of panic as he sharply turned on his feet to see the owner of the voice with his whole body suddenly letting off a sudden wave of scorching heat. He turned to face the entrance of the small cottage and he saw a familiar small blue cat stood there, paralysed with fear, with a startled expression of his own.

The small anthropomorphic feline was so rattled that his azure blue-fur stood up on his back and his tail in hackles, Happy had been blown back a little by the wave of intense heat coming off of his friend but he had braced himself for impact and clung on tight to the doorframe so his claws were out and pinned into the wood.

He looked understandably shaken.

A fierce red blush spread across Natsu's tan cheeks as he raised a hand and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Haps. Are you okay?"

The small humanoid feline was silent for a few seconds, still trembling from shock, but then Happy's unease instantly melted away and was replaced with an adorable smile that only a cat could pull off.

"Aye sir!"

Natsu's awkward blush vanished just as quickly and he grinned down at the small yet well-dressed cat. He was relieved that his surprised-fuelled blast of fire didn't hurt the exceed, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he ever harmed his friend, whether it be an accident or not.

He just turned to look back at the mirror to study his own reflection.

Happy strolled right up to him with a curious expression on his cute little face, eyes wistful and overflowing with nostalgia and reminiscence.

"It's a big step you're taking today, ain't it?"

Natsu hummed in agreement whilst not tearing his deep gaze away from the mirror in front of him. He reached up, tugged at the folded collar of his new fiery red jacket and then he resumed at studying the image the tall mirror in front of him projected. As excited as he was about what was about to transpire he also felt a bit daunted by the event.

Happy didn't seem to notice his best friend's unease.

"Remember before we met Lucy? We'd both go on missions together -two bachelors living in style as we battled monsters to earn some jewel for the guild, fought tons of enemies, I carried you through the sky, maybe dropped you a few times, and we caught lots of yummy fishes!"

"Happy. We still do that." The rosy-haired man pointed out.

Happy nodded, even though the sweat drop stuck to his head suggested that he was very much aware of this.

"...Umm...that's not my point."

The pyro didn't bother to reply, he didn't want to start an argument. But he did find Happy's embarrassment to be sort of cute, who wouldn't? Not that he'd admit that to anyone else...

Then Happy continued his speech. "Anyways. Your going to be fine! This is a new beginning! Now you're gonna start a whole new life and stuff and things are gonna change like crazy, now you're stepping into a whole new world!"

Natsu started to actually feel better about it. His fears died down, and hope flooded his heart. Maybe Happy was right, he was just being silly. Maybe he _could_ do this!

But then Happy inadvertently ruined it.

"Your life as a bachelor is going to come crashing down and that would probably mean you having to eventually deal with a boat load of constant nagging, demanding stuff, totally not going to do guy stuff anymore, being driven crazy by some more nagging, being leashed by limitations being set for you, not being able to go on guild jobs anymore, even more nagging and-"

Natsu cut Happy off abruptly, a palpable tremor and hard edge present in his tone.

"Happy, thanks for the advice but that's really _not_ helping!"

Happy seemed clueless about being silenced from his "supportive" pep-talk.

A long silence passed the two friends by.

Neither of them spoke another word to each other for quite a while, or at least it felt like quite awhile, as they simply stared at the wall/mirror with empty expressions on their faces...alas it quickly got too boring for the both of them so they refocused their short-attention-spans elsewhere.

Happy started to look at all the job requests they both took in the past, as well as the souvenirs that they brought back with them while, in the meantime, Natsu blinked his eyes and started to realise that something was missing from his ideal wedding outfit.

He examined his reflection and then dropped his gaze down to look at the small jagged piece of discoloured flesh that scarred the left side of his neck, something that a certain special accessory of his normally concealed; this special accessory had been with him through good times and bad times and had been the only thing that he had of his late father, Igneel.

It got him through all those lonely nights and days he had spent looking for the fire dragon King...

The fire dragon slayer then realised it.

He wasn't wearing his precious scarf!

He totally forgot that he left it at Lucy's apartment!

A breath of panic caught in his throat as he looked around for it, not moving from his spot but scanning the room hurriedly and with urgency swept across his face. He didn't say anything as all words he had for the moment had been tangled in his voice box and unable to come out in the form of speech.

Happy tore his gaze away from the board full of old but important pieces of paper and looked over at his best friend. At first he had to wonder, what was he looking for so frantically? But then he came to the realisation when he remembered one of the main reasons he had come in the first place. He cleared his throat loudly, catching the panicked Fairy tail wizard's attention and (after three seconds) he produced the desired scarf from his little green bag.

Natsu grabbed his scarf out of Happy's waiting paws and carefully looped it around his neck, taking extreme care to cover up his scar and wrap and then tie the prized accessory around his own neck.

He smiled at his reflection triumphantly, albeit uneasily, when he was done.

"Okay...that's me all dressed."

After saying that Natsu then turned back to face the mirror and he examined his reflection **_again_**...this routine was getting so old. His eyes were longing and his smiling lips dropped into a full down-hearted frown, this frown was so down that it actually made his facial muscles ache.

This time Happy _did_ notice Natsu's unusually shaky behaviour.

The cat's ears drooped, flattening against his skull, and he frowned a tad while he turned his attention away from the mirror and looked straight up at the young man stood beside him. Looking up made Happy's neck crick but he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind and focused on getting the fire Dragon slayer to hopefully open up.

"Natsu...? What's wrong?"

Natsu finally tore his gaze away from his reflection and looked back down at Happy in response to him. He stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and quickly thought of some way he could reply, then he forced a huge smile to his lips (a smile actually that hurt more than frowning). It was a big false smile which also exposed his brilliant glinting fangs.

"W-Why would you say somethings wrong, little buddy? I'm f-fine! Better then f-fine!"

It was Happy's turn to force his frown deeper.

He knew that what he said was a blatant lie! He knew that Natsu was just trying to brush this issue off and his concern only increased when he picked up the slight trembling behind his voice. Plus he knew the pinkette for far too long so he could tell when he was lying or not, so why would Natsu lie to him like this?

Happy just stared at the dragon slayer doubtfully with his eyes hardening rather sternly. This look that the cat gave him made Natsu uneasy as he tried again to assure the cat that all was well with both him and the whole world in his eyes.

Only he failed miserably...

"Really, Happy! I'm fine! B-Besides," He shrugged as best as he could despite his jacket and his feigned grin faltered a little bit. "it's a big day today! I-I'm getting...getting..."

He trailed off suddenly while his pupils shrunk into dots and then all colour left his face as he swallowed reflexively. His onyx eyes glazed over and he looked rather unsteady on his feet, he swayed back and forth and his head started to wobble from side-to-side like a bobblehead doll.

Happy stared at Natsu in concerned surprise.

 _Natsu? Why is he looking like he's going to-! Ohhh no, no, no, NO! He's going down!_

The ground suddenly rolled from right under Natsu and he tipped forwards and fell towards the ground and poor Happy panicked as he debated on what he could do.

His mind raced.

What _should_ he do!?

He knew that there was no time for him to activate his Aera magic again, especially since he didn't want to exhaust all his magic power before the major events that were to transpire today. He had to do something because he couldn't just let his best friend fall to the ground where he could hurt himself!

So, without another second to think, the small cat darted forth quickly and slid across the floor on his tummy like a penguin.

He managed to catch the tumbling Fairy tail fire wizard just in time but (most unfortunately) he didn't have enough time to get to his feet so the dragon slayer's head ended up crashing down on top of the middle part of Happy's spine, inadvertently using his exceed as some sort of pillow.

Happy struggled a bit under the weight of just Natsu's head, trying hard to break free as he squirmed and wriggled under the weight that was crushing his poor little lungs. The cat desperately batted his paws on the floor he lay on and let loose a strangled-sounding yelp, he didn't like being crushed by his best friend.

"N-Natsuuu...! Wake up...ugh...so you could...get off of me!"

He squealed as loud as he could, despite his voice being distorted by a loud squeak that was starved of oxygen. Happy felt as though his poor little head was going to pop off but that didn't stop him from squirming under the weight of the pinkette in a desperate bid to free himself.

His back felt like it was about to snap in half!

Eventually (after what felt like a dozen centuries) Happy managed to miraculously claw his way out and free himself from the weight of Natsu's head. He let out a sigh of relief when he did —he sucked in deep breaths as he tried to regulate his breathing, a paw clutching his fluffy chest tightly. His previously neat and tidied blue fur was left rather messy and ruffled after the experience and the talking blue cat hardly cared about his appearance as he took a moment to recover his breath.

He unsteadily climbed to his feet and then marched right up to Natsu's slumped form. The cat knew that the dragon slayer had fainted because he was anxious about the special occasion, that was obvious since because it was when he was trying to say the word when he had passed out.

A small part of Happy found this behaviour sort of funny, it wasn't a common occurrence to see the great Salamander faint over something so mundane. Seriously, his behaviour right now was putting Edolas Natsu's cowardice to shame!

He had beaten _monsters_ far scarier than this!

Happy stood on his tippy-paws and slid his arms under Natsu's chin, lifting his head up to try and move him from his spot on the floor. He did the best he could as he dragged the unconscious dragon slayer and had him sit up against the nearby wall so he could hopefully recover quicker whenever he woke up.

Five long minutes of silence passed before Happy got impatient.

Natsu couldn't afford to be late!

Thus Happy decided to do something drastic in hopes of awakening the Dragon slayer whilst he waited.

It was only a minute later until Natsu's eyes twitched with life and opened, as he regained some of his consciousness, the fiery dragon slayer noticed quite a few things that he hadn't noticed before and some of the biggest shifts were the small stinging pain that he felt on the left side of his face and a splitting headache.

He could barely make out the fuzzy image of Happy leaning right in front of his face.

"Uuuuuggghh..." Natsu moaned, gingerly reaching up to rub at his aching head as he opened his eyes. "...what happened?"

Happy answered with a gentle grin. "You fainted, so I put you against the wall."

Natsu moaned in pain and tried to gain his bearings while his complete consciousness started to return to him, the thick fog of uncertainty clouding his head started to clear up and he looked behind himself to see that he was, indeed, sitting up against a wall. He was still rather disoriented and felt that stinging pain in his cheek and raised his left hand to touch it. He flinched whenever he did so due to how much the wound hurt.

What happened to him while he was out?

He hissed softly through his teeth and looked painfully at the talking cat. "Alright then, but what's with the stinging in my cheek?"

Happy shrugged simply. "I got bored of waiting for you to wake up yourself so I..." The blue cat reached behind his head and scratched it in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a blazing red. "...ummm...scratched you in the face to wake you up faster."

Natsu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Happy seriously do what he said he had done...? Why in the name of Earthland did Happy see the need to do that? They were friends and friends don't hurt one another just to try and wake someone up from a fainted state! Despite the disbelief, he also felt some anger swirl inside of him as he quickly picked himself up from the floor and glared at the cat with a flabbergasted expression.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

The blue cat reacted instantly and jumped up in the air and got behind his best friend, he started shoving him out the door. He exclaimed quickly whilst cutely grinning from ear-to-ear. It was as if he was completely oblivious to the salamander's unbridled rage.

"C'mon, Natsu! The others asked me to bring you, I'm fulfilling a guild mission!"

Natsu frowned in stern annoyance. Guild mission? This meant that the others had probably sent Happy to go fetch him. But still, he was very miffed with the blue cat; Happy may have been trying to awaken him from his state of unconsciousness but he wasn't going to simply except being scratched across the face.

"Hold your horses, Happy! You seriously can't-!"

"Let's go!" Happy cut him off rather nervously.

Natsu knew that Happy was mostly doing this to get out of trouble for hitting him in the cheek whilst he was unconscious, but he had to reluctantly acknowledge that he was correct that he didn't want to miss his own...special occasion, the mere thought of the real definition of said occasion sent chills up and down his spine and made goosebumps pop up and dot all along his arms.

His head had began to pound as he begun thinking to himself anxiously.

 _I will have to talk with him later, but right now I need to focus on other things..._

Natsu let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he relented to his little exceed friend's pushing and shoving and the duo both ventured out the front door.

Natsu and Happy both exited through the front door of the small cottage they both lived in and could feel the warming yet crisp atmosphere of the dry summer season the second they strolled out the door their small home, with Natsu softly closing the door behind them both -since the house was stood in the middle of the forest clearing, it was surrounded by a number of different types of trees such as pine, oak and even chestnut and it added a soothingly sweet scent that overpowered Natsu's powerful sense of smell.

It was actually a sort of comforting scent that made him a tad less nervous about what was just about to happen.

He gently rubbed his hand along the soft wooden door, taking in the details for a minute as he said his final goodbyes to his home as a bachelor. He smiled gently when he realised that what Happy had said earlier was correct.

This is a new beginning...

He wasn't going to forget the times he had spent as a single man because those memories were precious to him but he was going to have some new memories as a married man and he actually found himself growing quite excited about creating those memories with _her_...

He took his hand off of the front door to the cottage he and Happy lived in and pivoted on his foot slowly to turn around and look at the latter. Happy had been watching Natsu with a gentle smile, taking in the cottage with emotional eyes.

Then the feline reactivated his aera magic again and sprouted his normal angelic wings once again and he quickly gripped Natsu by the shoulders and started to flap his wings to elevate both pink-haired dragon slayer and himself into the air.

During the swift ascension, he beat his wings against the air harder and harder as himself, along with his new passenger, steadily climbed height-after-height whenever he carried him high in the sky. They both flew high through the bright blue skies -the clouds were thick but fluffy and Happy was tempted to have some fun in those beautiful puffs of cumulus but he decided against it when he recalled his special mission:

Bring Natsu to the "special place".

Doubt started to flood through Natsu's mind. What if they were both late? What if something happened? With those fears overwhelming his mind, he started to accelerate his speed towards the special place. He didn't want to be late because he could afford to be late! A pang of worry hit him in his heart and he felt his skin crawl.

He lifted his gaze up to the blue exceed carrying him, yelling over the loud and thunderous turbulence.

"Do you think we'll make it there in time?"

Happy quickly looked down to cast a genuine confident smile at Natsu.

"Aye siiiir!"

"Heh! Okay then, little buddy!"

Natsu gulped nervously but smiled anyway and he gave Happy a wink and a thumps up. Despite the fact that he was clearly feeling quite eager now, there was also a slight nervous tremble hidden behind his confident tone of voice.

Happy didn't have his best friend's great sense of hearing or smell but he could hear his anxiety loud and clear...

The fire Dragon slayer was clearly way more anxious about getting to his destination then he was letting on, but after what had happened with him when he fainted earlier, the little cat decided against interrogating him about it.

The duo soared over the town of Magnolia, everything looked so tiny from up high! Natsu and Happy watched as the small buildings and tiny voices blasting from below passed them by; the townsfolk seemed pretty much oblivious to the cat and pink-haired man both flying over them especially since neither of them bothered to look up.

Still it was awesome to see Magnolia from so high up.

Time seemed to have held no meaning up in the air. It all went so fast that it seemed as though all you'd have to do is blink your eyes and then ten minutes would pass on by, time had become a quickened blur and it was exactly ten minutes into the flight until Happy let out a cheery gasp.

Happy's eyes widened and he broke into a gigantic grin, he basically his wings exuberantly and he looked back down at Natsu once again. Excitement etched itself on to his face and his eyes sparkled like diamonds shimmering in the sunlight.

"We're here!"

The "special place" was in sight directly below them.

The destination turned out to be an old building, which looked a lot like (and was) a church, which stood tall and proud at the very edge of Magnolia. It had been erected right up against the forestland and it looked to have been constructed with a very nice design and pattern. Actually there even appeared to have been a massive crowd gathering and accumulating just outside the church so it was very helpful in marking it.

It was a simple church house but Happy looked at it as though it was the most beautiful thing (aside from Carla and fish) in the whole kingdom.

His excited gaze was transfixed on his best friend with big glossy eyes overflowing with excitement. The blue cat felt his own heart take flight in complete joy as he exclaimed jovially, looking like a child on Christmas morning as he beamed from ear-to-ear while he started to flutter his wings to swoop down and make his descent.

"Now. To the church! That's enough of the bachelor party, it's now time for you and Lucy to get married!"

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, this was a very long chapter! It's probably the longest first chapter of any Fanfiction I've ever done so far.** **This is a Romantic Fanfiction to celebrate the most romantic time of year.**

 **Not only that but this is my very first Fairy tail fanfic and I'm proud of it so far, I only recently got into Fairy tail and I happen to think that it's awesome and funny at the same time.** **Its a good anime, and I highly recommend it to others.**

 **I have more chapters coming and I intend to get them out in time before Febuary ends.**

 **I hope I've handled this fic OK, guys, and I hope you all like it.**

 **Please review.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Hesitating hearts part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had never imagined that this day would arrive.

With all the life-threatening situations she had been through and all the heartache she had suffered, she had fought of this reality to be nothing more then some sort of fleeting yet far off fantasy -she never even dared to dream that this day would actually come:

Her wedding day.

As far as everyone else was concerned the wedding preparations were going smoothly. Everybody in Fairy tail was present, all the necessary requirements had been met, everything was going extremely well, especially the decorations and the supernatural things.

Although Lucy started to feel quite daunted about the grand scale of the situation, she just couldn't believe that this was really happening —she was actually getting married to Natsu! It was like a dream come true for her since she had bore a crush on the pink-haired Dragon slayer for the longest time.

But still, she couldn't help but start to feel a tad nervous.

It was a big day, after all.

The young woman was seated in front of a mirror, running a soft brush through her own thick long blonde locks. Her rich brown eyes were overflowing with worry and she looked at her own reflection in the vanity mirror in front of her. She exhumed a small exaggerated exhale from deep within her throat when she seen that her hair was somehow sticking out at odd angles despite all her constant brushing to keep it down. She clenched her teeth crossly and growled softly to herself, why couldn't her hair just stay like how she wanted it to?

Normally this would be the time were she would ask her Celestial spirit, Cancer, to help style her hair but she had wanted to try and do it herself for this grand and momentous occasion...clearly her decision was a poor one.

She ran the bristles of the brush softly along her silky blonde locks, making sure they pulled her hair down just a bit so it wouldn't hurt, and she gave each brush a lengthy literal run down.

What she didn't realise, however, was that a certain summon whom she had called upon a few minutes earlier to cheer herself up had quiveringly waddled up to her with a concerned frown on his little snowball face. He let out a cute little questioning whiny noise as he looked up at his mistress with a look that translated into "are you alright?".

Lucy sighed to herself, reached down and slid her hands beneath his arms and lifted up the trembly, little snowman-like spirit so he could look her straight in the eye. She smiled a half-hearted yet tender smile at him as she exhumed a very long sigh and asked him in a soft tone of voice.

"Oh, Plue...do you think I'm ready for this?"

The little Nikora Celestial spirit gazed at Lucy with his dark bland eyes and gave a happy little bob of the head.

Lucy felt nowhere near ready right now. She was excited to be getting married and she was even more excited that her engagement was to the man she loved and not being forced to marry some rich guy just for his money, like her father had originally wanted, yet she felt a great deal of anxiety swirl around inside of her, the young woman felt a small trace of fear for her future with Natsu...

The Celestial Mage let out an irritated growl as she stopped brushing and slammed the hair brush down on the surface of the vanity mirror table in frustration.

She didn't want to keep stressing her brain over this. Not only did the multitude of thoughts piling up inside her mind make her head hurt, it also made her anxiety increase tenfold. She _hated_ feeling like this because it made her feel a bit pathetic and if there was one thing she loathed more in all of Earthland then it would have to be the depressing feeling of vulnerability.

As she dwelled on all of this, Plue bounced out of the Celestial wizard's hold and landed on the floor beside her seat —his cute little body never stopped quivering.

Lucy was snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Warm brown eyes widened in surprise as she looked over her shoulder to look her visitor straight in the face.

She almost couldn't believe who it turned out to be.

"Need some help?" Lisanna offered with a kind-hearted smile.

Lucy just gaped at the youngest Strauss sibling in disbelief. Of all the people she suspected of being there to come and see her before her wedding, Lisanna was the last person she would have ever imagined. That wasn't to say that she didn't like the Shape-shifting wizard, quite the contrary, she was a very nice person, but since the White-haired young lady had a past romance with Natsu she didn't think that she would want anything to do with the wedding.

All Lucy could do in her state of shock was give a feeble nod of her head.

Lisanna giggle in amusement of seeing Lucy's gobsmacked stare. She raised a hand to her lips to stifle her laughter.

She strolled slowly over to the vanity mirror and picked the hairbrush back up from the countertop. She moved to stand directly behind the nervous bride-to-be and gently ran the brush through the Celestial mage's hair, running the bristles down her long blonde locks as she looked with misty indigo blue eyes. The take-over Fairy tail wizard stared longingly down at the floor, a wistful yet humble smile gracing her lips as she smoothly brushed Lucy's hair back in featherlight strokes.

"Y'know, Lucy...before you came along, I thought that both Natsu and me were going to get married and stuff...since we grew up like that together..."

The bride-to-be noticed by looking into the mirror the reminiscence shimmering inside the her friend's eyes as she spoke. There was a small undertone of longing that invaded into her voice, small but not unnoticeable.

Then a cold, dark wave of anxiety overcame her and she couldn't help but feel rather frightened and intimidated by this.

"Lisanna...what if I'm not good enough for Natsu?"

"How could you think that?" Lisanna questioned up in surprise of the bride's sudden shift in attitude.

Lucy hung her head so she could look at the floor, loose strands of her long blonde hair falling over her eyes and thus shielding her expression from the other female wizard standing over her. She could feel goosebumps appear on her arms as an invisible draft wafted into the room. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time, a time so distant in fact that she couldn't even remember it no matter how hard she tried...

"Well, if I'm to be honest with myself, I'm not the strongest member of the guild and I usually just cause trouble and it's normally because of me that Natsu gets hurt..."

Lucy glanced back up at the mirror in front of her and saw in the reflection that the youngest Strauss sibling had a look of alarm and surprise, but then Lisanna's face suddenly took on an unreadable expression as she shifted her tone with brushing Lucy's hair.

Instead of running her brush through it nice and tenderly, she gripped the handle so hard that it could have easily exploded into bits of wood and splinters under her fiercely tight grip. She started to brush with a lot more brutality as she yanked and pulled a little and Lucy let her discomfort be known as she cried out in pain when Lisanna yanked at her hair along with the brush.

"Ow!"

"Don't be so silly! Natsu thinks the world of you! He doesn't care how strong or weak your magic is, he just cares about you because he _loves_ you and he won't ever stop _loving_ you!"

Lucy didn't say anything to interrupt the young woman's rant, afraid of getting hit over the head with the brush if she did. She was stunned that Lisanna was scolding her like this and she felt pain when the Take-over wizard pulled her hair too hard with the bristles of the hair brush.

Again.

It took a few more moments before she eased her hold on the aggressive hair styling and resumed her gentle grooming of the Celestial wizard's beautiful thick blonde hair. She eased a bit, she stared into the mirror and looked at the young woman's doubtful face.

Lisanna's face softened, her beautiful dark midnight blue eyes bore into Lucy's rich brown pools.

"You were honest with me, now I'm going to be honest with you. I have grown up with Natsu and I can say with absolute certainty that out of all the years I've known him he's never looked at anyone the same way he looks at you...and when I see you and Natsu together, you become the strongest pair of wizards with the biggest hearts that shine brighter then I've ever seen."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Her fears dwindled down so fast. Her brain froze as though it were plunged into a pool of numbing ice cold water, her train of thought came to a screeching halt as she pondered over the Fairy tail Take-over wizard's words.

She honestly couldn't really believe that she'd be having this nice little talk with Lisanna and she could feel the sincerity behind the take-over wizard's gentle words of assurance, it left such an impact on her that she could feel the tears start to accumulate in the corners of her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

The celestial wizard turned around in her chair to look at Lisanna, small tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Lisanna noticed this and smiled in an almost motherly manner at the bride-to-be, feeling a degree of sympathy for the bride-to-be. She gently gave her shoulder a series of comforting pats and she handed her a small tissue from in her pocket.

Lucy gladly accepted it and simply tried to recompose herself as the shape-shifting wizard smiled gently at her.

"There, there. Natsu wouldn't want any tears on your wedding day now would he?"

Lucy dabbed at her teary eyes and let loose a deeply calming breath. She knew that her friend was correct and that she couldn't keep being frightened of this, she loved Natsu with all her heart and nothing would ever make her feel or convince her otherwise.

She didn't have to be afraid, especially since there was really nothing to be afraid of.

Lucy straightened her posture and sat up as she gave Lisanna a heartfelt and sincere smile, her beautiful brown eyes glistened with a newfound confidence and determination.

"Thank you for that, Lisanna."

"Don't mention it."

The two ladies smiled giddily as a whole new excitement breathing life into the room and banishing the dark nervous aura.

Lisanna simply continued to style Lucy's hair, trying to not let anymore distractions interfere with her work, but that backfired a bit when suddenly all the girls had appeared in the room completely unprompted.

They seemed as though they had been in there the whole time, yet Lucy was amazed that they could so sneakily come in without being noticed.

 _How did they get in here without me noticing?!_ Lucy thought to herself incredulously as she watched her friends.

Carla was busy tying a ribbon in Wendy's hair, trying to keep the young Dragon slayer still while she was at it, Juvia was apparently in a blissful daydreaming session since little floating hearts surrounded her and she mumbled "my dear Gray" every other second, Erza was admiring her beautiful gown in the mirror, Mira-Jane had been conversing with Cana, whom had somehow managed to smuggle in a huge barrel filled with some sort of unknown alcoholic beverage into the church house, Levy had been checking off some last-minute preparations on her checklist and Bisca was finishing up on little Asuka's dress.

Each of them wore their share of gentle smiles.

"Ummm...how much of that did you guys hear?" She asked quietly.

Cana answered Lucy's question with a suggestion that held a mischievous hint in her silky smooth voice. "Maybe you should try speaking a bit quieter, little miss anxious..."

Lucy looked at the group blankly, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Sooo...you heard every word of that..." She surmised bluntly.

Lucy's dark glare evaporated quickly and she chuckled awkwardly to herself while she twirled a strand of her own blonde hair lazily around her finger, a small blush painted her cheeks with a deep pink tint.

"Sorry about that, girls, I don't know what I was thinking there..."

"Don't be foolish," Erza said dismissively with a small compassionate smile "every bride gets nervous on their wedding day,"

Bisca momentarily turned her focus away from little Asuka's dress and offered her own warming smile towards Lucy. "Yep. It's true, darlin', all brides are bound to get anxious in some form or another. When I married Azlack, I was sweatin' like a swine."

The Celestial mage smiled.

She felt a bit guilty that she and some of the others hadn't been able to attend the wedding, she would have loved to witness her two friends tie the knot together instead of being "dead" for a very lengthy time period of seven years. But still, she was glad that it was her time to walk down the isle and that she had made it to this day. She was snapped from her thoughts when someone abruptly placed a tiara on top of her head.

The tiara felt a bit heavy atop her brow, she noticed that her hair was now neat and tidy and tied into a bun.

The White-haired young woman slowly backed away from the bride-to-be, the palms of her hands held outwards and in midair as she gestured to Lucy.

"There. Now you look ready."

With that proclamation, everyone turned to face the beautiful bride. Their jaws dropped simultaneously with astonishment when they saw how beautiful Lucy looked in her wedding dress.

Lucy slowly risen from her stool and stood up proud and tall as she beamed at her friends with such a huge smile that was considered so big and brilliant that it was a very contagious one. Her doe-like eyes were practically sparkling like stars in the night sky and her cheeks were flushed with a pretty pink tint that just added to her beauty for this fine day.

The Celestial wizard twirled in place and looked down at her beautiful gown in pure amazement.

It wasn't too long before the girls all flocked to her and basically surrounded her, they all squeed excitedly over the bride-to-be and all chattered away individually about how lovely she looked, how jealous they all were of her and how they hoped to walk down the isle next and stuff like that. She was glad that she had the support of all her friends and that she wouldn't have to be so anxious about her big day.

She no longer felt afraid as those feelings had been replaced by confidence because she knew that as long as herself and Natsu were happy together, nothing else mattered.

However she had to let her mind drift towards her fiancé's current state of mind.

If she wasn't mistaken, she had to assume that the poor rosy-haired pyro was in just as much (or maybe even more) of a pickle then she was about the infamous wedding jitters.

"I just hope Natsu's okay..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter and the third is almost done.**

 **This is Lucy's take on the whole marriage and it seems that our couple is getting cold feet. Next we shall see how our favourite pink-haired pyro is coping with the whole wedding thing, I promise you that it shall be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys, and I hope that nobody is OOC.**

 **Please review and fave.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	3. Hesitating hearts part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu was _not_ okay.

The pink-haired man was a complete wreck.

He swallowed as he sat on a seat, he wouldn't stop shaking and _couldn't_ stop. His throat was so tight that he wanted to rip off his scarf and claw at his trachea to loosen it. He couldn't stop sweating either and his eyeballs were bugging out of their sockets.

Happy sat on a counter nearby, at a loss of what to do, a look of worry swept across his adorable little cat face.

The blue exceed just silently nibbled at the big fish he had been promised after bringing Natsu to the church house and bringing his scarf to him but he couldn't exactly say that he was feeling exceptionally perky right now considering his best friend's current condition. Those accursed wedding jitters had hit Natsu as hard as a sucker punch from Erza, which was almost like a ton of bricks.

The poor Dragon slayer was behaving like a caged animal hyped up on caffeine while he looked around in a panicked manner. Natsu's anxiety had only sky rocketed ever since they had arrived at the church.

Happy had given up trying to calm his best friend down awhile ago and all he could do now was watch as his best friend zipped from all corners of the room and rambled incoherent nonsense to himself while his complexion had turned from a healthy tan to so-white-that-it-was-the-same-sort-of-white-as-a-bed sheet.

His expression was the pure definition of seeing a ghost!

"I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today, I'm getting married today..." He repeatedly muttered to himself.

The dragon slayer's thoughts started to jumble, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He grabbed at his own head and scratched at his scalp with rough fingernails. He chewed relentlessly at his lower lip with pointed canines and his eyes were bugging out —he was shaking as though he had just come out from the world's coldest freezer.

He tried his best not to let his nervousness get to him but he just couldn't let it go no matter how hard he tried.

Happy, ears down, tried once again to get the salmon pink-haired Dragon slayer to calm down. "Can't you please simmer down, Natsu? This is ridiculous!"

Alas Happy's words were completely ignored by the anxious pyro once again and the cat could only observe as a crazed Natsu ran towards the fireplace, dropped to his knees, stuck his head inside the and started to ravenously chomp down at the intense flames like there was no tomorrow.

His sharp teeth snapped at the fire, the tips of his fangs somehow latching on to the flames, and he inhaled it all into his mouth with a noisy slurp.

He ate and ate away at the blazing inferno, trying to eat his fear away like he normally did to calm his churning stomach. While the flames were decent, poor Natsu couldn't satisfy that intense panic-induced hunger gnawing at his tummy.

"Getting cold feet, flame brain?" A sudden voice called from behind.

Natsu froze instantly when he heard that familiar voice, snapping from his crazed munching, and he hesitantly swallowed all the fire he had scarfed down, letting loose a small "gulp" noise as he done so; he could feel it as the huge mass of fire slipped easily but slowly as it eased down his throat.

He slid his head out of the fireplace, he looked back and gave the door an incredulous stare and then hung his head and felt nothing but the opposite of relief when he heard the voice that belonged to his long-time frenemy, his heart sunk.

Happy, just as surprised, looked up to see who it was.

Gray was staring at the blue cat and the Fire Dragon slayer with what looked like smug amusement.

Natsu's posture deflated like a balloon and he spoke in a low tone of voice.

"...What're you doing here, Frosty?"

Gray smirked tauntingly. "Its not just me."

The ice alchemist stepped aside to reveal six other close male friends.

Alzack, Romeo, Elfman, Gajeel, Gildarts and Lauxus all filed into the room.

Gajeel leaned heavily against the door. He looked quite bored and he cast the other dragon slayer a disinterested glance his way. "Woah, Salamander...you look pathetic. What a sorry state you're in."

"Thanks for the input, metal jerk..." Was the sarcastic reply.

On the sidelines, Happy smiled a touch as he clutched his fish tighter. He was relieved that his friend was at the very least able to keep some of his personality intact without it being warped by plain and obvious fear of being a married man.

The dragon slayer turned around on the spot as he started to twiddle his thumbs and fidget on the spot as he approached the group of men whom had come to support him. His footsteps were rather sluggish and he walked in a manner that was similar to an insomniac zombie whom hadn't slept in a fortnight.

Everyone, except for Happy, just stared disbelievingly at him when they saw what he looked like close up.

Natsu's lower right eyelid twitched with a mix of exhaustion and madness. He looked quite pale, his knuckles had become white and his breathing was so erratic that he looked on the verge of going into a panic attack-induced state of hyperventilating.

Alzack reacted first and grabbed Natsu's shoulder to prevent him from toppling over.

"Woah, woah, woah! Come and sit down!" The Western Holder magic mage said as he wrapped his arm around Natsu and led and forced him to sit down in the nearest chair so they wouldn't have to deal with an unconscious Dragon slayer. Once a trembling Natsu had been seated, Alzack quickly glanced back over to the other guys and looked to them with a serious expression.

He looked to Romeo.

"Go get him a glass of water or somethin'!"

The young wizard didn't even hesitate as he rushed off to grab the required glass of water for the pinkette.

In the meantime, the others hastened and gathered around Natsu.

Natsu was a ball of nerves as he sat in the chair, he was trembling as though he were standing on the very summit of Mount Hakobe. He looked clammy and he appeared to be on the verge of passing out. Alzack put his hand back on Natsu's shoulder and frowned in blunt shock.

"Wow, this has to be the worst case of weddin' jitters I have ever seen!"

Happy shrugged to the guys.

"He's been like this ever since I brought him here,"

That was when Romeo returned with a glass full of water clasped in his hand. The young Mage had a face marred with worry and concern for his idol and big brother figure, he hadn't wanted to see him in such a state.

Natsu shakily snatched the glass from Romeo then he chucked the cool liquid into his mouth and swallowed it in a single gulp, he eased a bit when he felt the cool liquid trickle down his throat down, soothing his trachea after the fire he had swallowed a minute prior made it a tad raw from swallowing it all at once like he had done. He closed his obsidian eyes calmly. He slowly leaned back into the chair and got himself comfortable in his seat.

"You feeling better, kid?" Lauxus asked "You aren't gonna pass out on us are ya?"

Natsu simply reopened his eyes and responded with a small and meek shake of his head. He continued to fumble with his fingers and twiddle his thumbs without much of a rhyme and reason.

Romeo decided to ask the question that was more than likely on everyone's minds.

"What's the problem here, Natsu? I've never seen you like this."

Natsu lifted his gaze to meet the young man's, his face resembling that of a kicked puppy.

"I dunno. I'm just...I don't...I really..."

It hit the group of wizards (and cat) that they were seeing a side of Natsu that had never been on display like this before, they had never ever seen him behave like such a coward, especially since he was right about to get married! They all had to wonder what brought this pathetic side of him out and why he was so fearful.

Elfman just suggested something as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. He grinned confidently and clutched his hand into a fist, showing some enthusiasm.

"Why don't you be a real man and sweep Lucy off her feet?"

The Dragon slayer pondered about that for a minute, realising that the Take over wizard had asked a very good question; He had known Lucy for awhile and he had fallen in love with her a long time ago, he loved her so much that he was pretty sure that he would go to the very far ends of the planet to get what she needed. So why was he so nervous? Why wouldn't he be able to sweep his wife off her feet on their wedding day? Well, the truth was, all of this was very daunting for him.

Gildarts spoke up and offered his opinion on the matter.

Unlike the others, he didn't bother to put on any tuxedos or anything specially formal for the occasion so he just wore his normal ebony black shredded cape and his black trousers while his tummy and very muscular chess was exposed.

"A wedding can be terrifying for anybody, especially when reality hits home. It's a big thing and a big commitment to make,"

After hearing that, Natsu bolted up into a more straight position. His whole posture suddenly became as solid as stone. He looked as though someone had come in and shoved a few lemons inside his mouth and he started to sweat profusely from every pore when his eyeballs were so wide that it actually stung. He started to whimper when the pressure built up. Natsu's worsening condition went unnoticed by the others as they continued the conversation.

Lauxus folded his arms across his chest and commented to the older S class wizard with a blunt expression. "Didn't know it was that serious..."

Alzack nodded his head. "Sure is. Believe me, I know."

Gildarts merely shrugged. "Why do you think I never got married?"

"Oh sweet Mavis, what was I thinking?!"

Natsu's girlish shriek and exclamation snapped everyone's focus back on him. They watched in surprise as the famous and "courageous" Salamander went into a state of wild panic as he shot up from the seat and started to frantically spin around as though searching for something. He couldn't keep still and his legs just wobbled whenever his feet would skitter all around the room. Natsu's eyes were wide and he just ran in frantic circles around the room in any random direction.

"I can't do this! I'm not cut out for this!" He screamed.

Gildarts couldn't take this anymore. The S-class wizard scowled, suddenly grabbing the dragon slayer's face in his hands and forcing him to stare him right in the eye.

"Natsu! Look at me and breathe. In and out. In and out."

Natsu, although panicked, started to follow Gildarts' orders as his erratic breathing started to slow. His onyx eyes were rather unfocused and empty, he couldn't stop trembling. Fear had grabbed his soul bone-crushingly tight in its clasp and it had a good stranglehold on the Dragon slayer.

Gildarts kept a stern expression on his face as he coached the pink-haired pyro into calming down while still gripping each side of his face to keep his eyes and focus completely unto him. Moments slipped by and the fear on Natsu's face started to slowly melt away like ice under sunlight, the older S class wizard could feel the tension in Natsu also evaporate slowly as he followed his instructions to calm down.

"That's right. Keep breathing kid, keep your eyes on me..." He instructed slowly "...in and out...in and out..."

The dragon slayer swallowed and felt himself start to calm down. His thoughts slowed and his heart ceased pounding in his chest. He felt as though all his fears started to dwindle and his legs no longer felt like jelly and he could have sworn that even his sweating started to also slow down.

In the meantime, Gray observed everything.

The ice maker wizard couldn't bear to see his rival act like this. Sure, Natsu was a hot-headed ball of fire but he was never one to let nerves like this to get to him —he'd rather die then admit to this— but he always saw him as a very irritating little brother, ever since he first arrived at the Fairy tail guild when he was little.

Natsu peeled his face out of Gildarts' hands and then trotted slowly back over and sat himself back down in the seat beside Alzack and then proceeded to bury his face in the palms of his hands. Some spikes of his pink hair was pushed up by his fingers. The atmosphere around him sunk to an all-time-low to match his obvious dejection, and it was an atmosphere that annoyed everyone in the room.

Romeo sighed and clapped a hand to his own forehead.

"Oh for crying out loud..."

"If you are a real man then get a grip!" Elfman exclaimed.

Gajeel also spoke up, "C'mon, Salamander, you better cool it or else I'll be forced to punch you so hard that you snap out of that stupid mood."

The groom moaned as he lifted his head out of his hands. Natsu dug his fingertips into his pink hair and scratched at his scalp, eyes still bugging out and his fangs gnashed as he frowned, his face the definition of paranoia, his vocal tone was raised from chasm low to an almost high pitched non-manly shriek of fear.

"B-But what if she changes her mind?!"

Gray startled everyone when he yelled at him as he delivered unto the groom a whack to the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Everyone froze as they stared at the two rival Fairy tail wizards with pure shock. Nobody could really believe that Gray had slapped Natsu like that, of course they could say that he probably needed it but still...

Gray started on Natsu, eyes narrowed, fists clenched and teeth grinding.

"Do you honestly believe that she would abandon you at the altar now?! You've been partners with Lucy for years and worked together while during jobs, heck you sneak into her house and sleep in her bed! I don't get why you're behaving like a big baby. If you're so worried about it you shouldn't have proposed to her, you idiot!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Natsu's fist suddenly set alight with fire as he slammed it down hard on top of Gray's head.

Gray's head ducked under the impact the fiery punch, he let out a sharp yelp of pain, and he grit his teeth even harder in anger of being punched by his pink-haired rival. He felt an overwhelming temptation to go "Ice devil" after receiving that. Instead, the ice maker Mage grabbed Natsu's scaly scarf and pulled on it whilst he raised his own fist, using his magic to cover it in a harsh coating of icy spikes, and rammed it against the groom's cheek.

Maybe this would snap the Dragon slayer out of it.

The exchange of punches quickly (and quite predictably) turned into a boisterous brawl. The two young men tackled one another and started to tumble around on the floor, rough housing as they each fought each other, knocking stuff over and not giving a single care about it.

Fiery and icy smacks, punches, scratches, inaudible curses that no one should ever repeat and kicks were being tossed about like a frisbee.

Gray grabbed Natsu's cheek and roughly yanked at it and stretched the skin of his left cheek and exposed both his gums and gleaming white fangs while Natsu somehow managed to secure a good grip on a few locks of the ice wizard's charcoal/deep abyss navy blue hair and he tugged at it just as roughly; the two wizards still knocked several things over as they rolled about on the ground, grappling and growling viciously as they fought.

The others could do nothing but watch, slightly entertained by the groom and the best man's rather violent scuffle. They couldn't see exactly who was winning since they were beating each other so much and so quick that they couldn't keep track.

But then they all heard a sound.

Everyone in the room turned their heads in unison and their eyes widened, even Natsu and Gray had froze in their battle to look at the intruder on their fight.

Makarov stood at the door, right next to Gajeel, and he had his moustache bristled and and quirked a brow at the two rival wizards to cast them a disapproving glare. He was clearly unamused. He had apparently cleared his throat to get their attention.

Both Natsu and Gray were on their feet in an instant and looked down at the floor in shame. Their clothes were only slightly torn and dirtied from the scuffle but were not too damaged, thank goodness. Still the two young men each looked like children being caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

The old Fairy tail master cast a stern look towards the rest of the men. "Would you please go out? I would like to have a word with him."

Everyone obeyed and reluctantly headed out the door to give Gramps and Natsu some time alone. But they didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to see something that could potentially be used for a good laugh in the near future so they secretively closed the door behind them but made it so there was a small gap between the door and the doorframe so they could see and hear what was going on.

Gramps, in the meantime, walked over to Natsu whom looked very downcast as he sat bent over in his seat —a very depressed look etched on his face. He sighed as he rested a hand on top of the scared dragon slayer's head, pushing his palm down a bit on top of Natsu's untamed salmon spikes of hair.

"What's the matter, my boy? I thought you'd be more excited and upbeat on your own wedding day." He asked.

Natsu didn't speak for a few long moments. He kept his head down to look at the ground below him, thinking about how he could explain his emotions to the former master of the Fairy tail guild properly.

"I just...I just wish that my dad was here to see this."

Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Igneel?"

Natsu nodded.

Gramps just frowned and he felt a pang of sympathy in his old heart. He hadn't imagined how the absence of the fire dragon King, Igneel, would have affected Natsu. It was to be expected that he would miss his father on the biggest day of his life and he supposed that Lucy felt the same with the death of her father too...he couldn't exactly say that this was that big of a shock.

The old man probed gently "Is that all thats been troubling you, my boy?"

His response was a small shake of the head, the pink spikes swayed from side-to-side as his head moved underneath his hand. Natsu didn't look the old man in the eye when he mumbled the next bit under his breath so Gramps couldn't understand it. He looked down at the fire wizard with a look of impatience, an edge leaking into his voice.

"Pardon? Please speak up, Natsu, I barely heard you..."

Natsu hesitated before he finally looked up at Makarov, he was trying to blink back the tears that formed in his obsidian eyes. He repeated what he had said as he forced his frown as far as it would go. His voice trembled like the rumble of an earthquake.

"I miss him, Gramps! I wanted to see him on the day of my wedding, but he's not here...I miss Igneel! I miss my d-dad!"

Despite the crack in his voice, Natsu's shimmering tears refused to fall. He lowered his head to look back down at the floor and he couldn't suppress the sobs that started to wrack his body when the emotions became too much to bear. He didn't say anything more for a long minute or so before he finally heard something that he almost missed even with his heightened sense of hearing:

"My boy, if Igneel was here then he would be as proud of you as I am."

A bolt of shock struck Natsu's heart like lightning.

Did he just hear that correctly? He knew he did, thanks to the fact that he was a Dragon slayer with excellent senses of hearing and smell, but he still asked himself that question despite the possibility being very unlikely.

His dumbstruck onyx eyes rose back up to meet the Master's face and saw a small and compassionate smile on his lips, although it was hard to see thanks to his moustache.

"I could never replace Igneel but you are one of my children, Natsu, nothing would ever change that and I am so proud of the wizard you have become...even if you can be a bit of a pest at times,"

Natsu grinned at that last bit, that was true.

"You are a member of Fairy tail so you are family. We will always catch you should you start to fall and lose your way, we all care about you and we care about Lucy too. Understand?"

Natsu's heart swelled inside his chest and his lips quivered whilst tears welled up in his eyes again. It meant a lot to him that Gramps was proud and he felt as though he was on top of the world and he loved that feeling of warmth since Igneel couldn't give that warmth physically. He felt so emotional that, without thinking, he suddenly thrown his arms around the old man's small and rather fragile body and held him close.

The tears finally poured from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks.

Even though the former Fairy tail guild master felt as though his ribs and lungs were being crushed, he smiled gently as the pink-haired fire wizard hugged him tight. He somehow kept his hold on Natsu's head.

Natsu loosened his tight hold and voiced those lingering doubts to the former guild master.

"B-But...still...what if I...fail her?" His voice was barely a whisper as he asked this question more to himself then to the old man. Gramps stood with an unreadable expression on his face, his small hand slowly releasing Natsu's shaggy pink tufts of hair.

The elderly man couldn't help but feel his heart clench with pride when he thought back to when Natsu was just a child, always picking fights, defiant spirit and talking about Igneel non-stop. Now Natsu was just about to get married and Makarov felt such pride because of that, he knew exactly how to answer that question.

"You are Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer and a loyal yet very stubborn young man. You wouldn't let that happen because you love her too much."

Yet Natsu didn't look too convinced. He still looked a bit nervous and as far as Gramps was concerned, he needed to dispel every single doubt that Natsu had...but he didn't have a lot more time to do that because the ceremony was about to start.

But then the former guild master smiled a hint, an idea crossing his mind.

"Wait...don't you love her?"

Natsu froze completely in place. He was shocked at the old man's ludicrous suggestion, he lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder to look at his master incredulously.

"What're you implying? Of course I love her!"

The short elder raised a bushy brow skeptically.

"Oh really?"

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would the old man ask him something like that, and with such nonchalance...? He never believed that anyone would dare doubt his complete adoration for the Celestial wizard, not even Gray, and he couldn't keep his brows from furrowing a fraction.

Gray and the others, whom had secretly come in without the master's knowledge, were confused. Just what was the ex guild master trying to do?

"Then what's with the doubt?"

Natsu glared a bit at the old master.

"If you truly love here then there shouldn't be any doubt, should there?"

There was no answer.

A dark aura surrounded the dragon slayer, whom could feel his stomach clench and his heartbeat quicken as a whirlpool of anger bubbled inside of him.

Natsu stood up abruptly, his salmon pink bangs hid his expression by casting a dark shadow across his face. He growled angrily and (without warning) started to thump his foot on the ground like a small toddler throwing a gigantic tantrum, steam practically blowing from his nostrils and ears.

He craned his neck to stare at the elder for the umpteenth time with scorn of unbridled rage evident on his face. He shoved his face right into Gramps' with his obsidian eyes flashing a jade green colour and the guys moved to intervene to get Natsu away from the old man but Makarov simply held out his hand, signalling them to stay back.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GRAMPS, LUCY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND I WILL BURN ANYONE WHO EVER LAYS A HAND ON HER AND TURN THEM INTO A PILE OF ASHES! I LOVE LUCY MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Gray had caught on to Gramps' plan and a maliciously confident expression came to his face. Of course the old master would choose this route since it was one of the best things to do with the pink-haired pyro.

Rage and anger levels were rising fast. The about-to-be-married flame wizard was reaching the boiling point. He seethed in place with eyes white with fury, his body suddenly became engulfed in flames which only slightly singed his suit and jacket in the process.

A few cross popping veins popped up and creased at his brow, making it more apparent that his building anger was rising dramatically.

The dragon slayer's fangs sharpened and his posture stiffened -he was so angry that he was almost perfectly capable of burning the whole room into a pile of cinders and ash. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he would probably have to pay some remainder of his jewels to pay for the damage and the last thing he wanted to deal with was going bankrupt from dept.

Gray smiled leeringly at his pink-haired rival as he asked him, joining in on the taunting. "Well, what are you standing around for then? Prove it and go and marry the girl!"

Natsu was shaking from rage, he grit his fangs tightly, his untamed shaggy pink spikes of hair bristled.

All he could think about now was how to go about proving Gray and Gramps (but mostly Gray) wrong. He wasn't going to let them talk bad about his feelings for Lucy, he couldn't let anyone get away with that!

Without warning, the enraged fiery dragon slayer took off like a bullet and sprinted towards the door. He forcefully grabbed the handle and yanked it open -he almost ripped the door completely off its hinges he yanked it so hard! The door almost slammed directly in his face but Natsu avoided it in a single fluid sidestep, looking almost as cool as a cucumber for a moment before his rage kicked back into high gear.

Then, only after he forcefully tore the door open, he burst out of the room like some sort of fireball.

His legs were pumping and his feet drummed hard against the floor. The infuriated Dragon slayer had run so fast that he left a literal blazing trail behind him as he bolted out the door as fast as he possibly could.

He was probably too angry to even remember his previous doubts about marriage.

Natsu called out. "I will! Just you watch me!"

Then he completely disappeared down the halls before anyone could even blink.

The small fires Natsu's fleeting feet had left crackled and sizzled as they burned silently through the thin yet lengthy scarlet carpet that stretched along the concrete floors.

All the men remaining in the room just smiled triumphantly to themselves at their accomplishment. They should have known that making that sort of approach to the situation would work because Natsu was such a hot head; getting him angry was just the thing the dragon slayer needed to forget about his worries, even if temporarily, and for Natsu that approach worked with everything else to get him more into the action.

After all, what better way to get a blazing hot-tempered firecracker like him fired up then by using his hot-temper against him?

All eyes fell on Gramps, whom had a mischievous smirk on his face that was partially hidden behind his pronounced and bushy mustache. He placed his hands behind his back as he stared out the door and looked at the hallway where the angered groom had just burst out of.

He stood in the doorway for a good few moments or so before his smirk widened as he closed his eyes.

"Heh. Works every time..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys. Heres the next chapter of "Two hearts of Fairy Tail" and I have to say that this was fun to write, an anxious Natsu was fun to write. :)**

 **It seems like I won't be able to post the whole thing up before Valentines day, but I will try and get it all out before February is over and then get back to my other fanfictions, that is my goal now. Next chapter will be the ceremony, and hopefully nothing bad will happen. ;)**

 **I hope you guys liked this and please review.**

 **Happy early Valentines day.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	4. Wedding bash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

The tension was as strong and hard as stone, someone could easily slice it with a knife or hear a pin drop.

Natsu swallowed to try and loosen his throat, which had become tight from even more anxiety. He knew that he couldn't keep being so fearful and that he was just being pathetic by this point but still he could hardly believe it:

He was getting married.

The pink-haired groom was standing beneath a large and grand wooden archway.

A bunch of flowers were lain around the marble flooring and were arranged around the arch to create a ring of white roses, on each side of the altar stood a pair of flame-lit torches and each fire was strong as they flickered on occasion. Some harsh sunlight beamed through the windows and lightly touched the arch, the flowers and some golden rays even stretched along the ground to cast a few shadows.

It made the altar more beautiful and grand.

Natsu held a hand over his chest, gripping it tight, and exhaled a long shallow breath.

 _Remember what Gildarts said. Breathe. In and out...in and out...in and out..._

He kept breathing to try and calm his racing heart. He kept his feet planted firmly to the ground and he felt as the hairs on the back of his neck raised out of electrifying fear, despite this he just continued to inhale and exhale to keep himself calm. It was all he could do to keep from bolting and running out of the church.

Natsu noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gray was sending him a small reassuring grin. He smiled back as best as he could...but he still felt very uneasy about it. He could feel goosebumps pop up and dot his upper arms as he shivered inwardly. Even the teeny tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

The fiery dragon slayer almost jumped in surprise when he felt a small weight on the lump of creased scaly scarf drooping down on top of his left shoulder.

He turned his head to see that Happy had activated his Magic once more, sprouting his cute angelic wings, as he softly planted a paw on top of his tense shoulder.

Happy was the ring-bearer, he carried a tiny plush purple pillow in his paws that had a pair of little golden/silver rings sitting on top. Due to the fact that one of his paws were occupied, though, he was just using one to hold the special pillow while the other was the source of the small weight weighing down his shoulder.

"C'mon, Natsu, stay strong..."

His obsidian eyes followed the azure blue feline as he drifted back down to the ground to resume his position stood next to Natsu with both of his paws holding the cushion with the precious ringlets sat atop, one platinum and the other silver with a small crimson red ruby attached to it.

Natsu fidgeted as he shifted his feet on the floor uneasily.

Then Gray gently grabbed his shoulder, very discreetly shuffling to his side and whispering to him out the corner of his mouth. "Keep it together, ash face, you have to do this. Remember, you _better not_ bail."

Happy smiled gently. "We're here to support you."

Natsu's forced smile lifted into a genuinely sincere one, his heart swelling as he recalled Makarov's words from before:

" _We will always catch you should you start to fall and lose your way, we all care about you and we care about Lucy too. Understand?"_

The dragon slayer couldn't keep his small grin from spreading across his lips, the same hue as a ripe cherry tinting his cheeks -so bright were they that they were quite literally steaming from the mere intensity of how hard he was so obviously blushing. He just raised a hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He could have sworn that he could feel his heart become as warm as a campfire in the middle of a blizzard.

A humbled edge anchored itself inside his voice.

"...Yeah, your right. Thanks, Gray, you too, Happy,"

Happy chirped merrily, raising his paw up high into the air. "Aye sir!"

Gray smirked, eyeing his arch rival confidently. "Don't mention it. What kind of Best Man would I be if I didn't keep you from going crazy over the whole engagement thing?"

Natsu felt lucky to have such good friends (and rivals) by his side during his hour of need, he'd rather die than admit it but he truly couldn't have asked for better friends...even if some of them drove him insane and he clobbered them in the past.

Heck! Some of them had been branded his enemies at one point or another.

After all this time, after all the pain and heartache he had been forced to deal with, he felt glad because life in the entirety of Ishgar, Fiore, Magnolia and beyond had become completely peaceful. Especially to him. There was no life better than the one that he had while he had the Fairy tail guild as his family.

Sure he was nervous, but he was proud that he was about to marry Lucy Heartfilia.

...But then the time came.

The fairy tail fire wizard stopped everything when his sharp sense of smell picked up a familiar scent behind the doors all the way on the other side of the room.

He instantly recognised that scent and he almost freaked out by it! Adrenaline rushed through his body and he made a move to bolt to the nearest door when he was quickly kept still since Gray had cast an ice spell on his feet to keep them glued firmly to the ground and prevent him from running away.

Natsu couldn't help but scowl darkly at his arch rival/best man.

"Sorry but it's for your own good, buddy," Gray shrugged his shoulders and smirked, this told Natsu that he clearly wasn't the least bit sorry. The pinkette folded his arms in a childish pout.

Why did he have Gray as his best man again?

The dragon slayer's sharp ears picked up the soft melodies of the wedding march song. The symphony had a slightly calming effect on the pink-haired pyrokinetic wizard and even sounded soothing in a way, so soothing that Natsu felt as though he were about to melt into a puddle on the floor.

The gentle sounds provided by the bagpipes, violins, cellos and flute was gentle and weaved itself into a soft and delicate tune, it flowed softly like a river in a small creak.

The pinkette's dark onyx pupils shrunk and his eyeballs went wide in their sockets when he faced the huge double doors where Lucy was about to enter from. His mind went completely blank like paper and he could definitely feel his brain turn into mush inside his head.

The large doors were thrown open and everyone stared in its direction as familiar people filed in, one at a time.

Little Asuka merrily skipped down the isle as she tossed little pink sakura flower petals to the ground. Each petal she tossed ended up fluttering delicately to the ground and some even whirled upright as they made their delicate descent to the floor. She had a giant smile on her face and her cute little amethyst eyes gleamed with complete joy with having to dress up in such a beautiful little dress.

But, then again, what little girl wouldn't have sparkly eyes over having the chance to wear a beautiful princess dress?

Then came in the girls.

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Bisca, Mirajane and Lisanna all wore matching beautiful long gowns that were each ankle-long and prune-coloured as they each carried a small bouquet of flaming orange lilies. The female wizards all strolled slowly down the aisle with huge smiles stretching across their lips.

They gracefully walked with all of their eyes looking rather teary, even Erza's, and the women started to part down the middle halfway down the hall as they all went to sit down in the pews and join their respective partners in the seats while they looked back towards the double doors with a trace of visible trepidation left on their faces.

Natsu's fear only increased.

 _Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump..._

The dragon slayer could hear his own heart pound like a drum rhythmically within his chest. His eyes stung from a lack of blinking, his eyelids felt like they had been forced wide open with a few pins. A lump formed in the back of his throat, a frigid cold sweat brushed his skin and soaked all of his pores. He started to feel his skin crawl as he trembled where he stood with his knees threatening to buckle right from underneath him.

 _Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

His heartbeat started to accelerate. He had never felt so frightened in his entire life -not when he fought against Hades with almost all his magical power gone, not when Gildarts shown how powerful he truly was, not even when he watched the black dragon Achnologia murder Igneel.

What was he even doing here?! He didn't belong here, he especially had no business getting together with the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world!

But then he saw his love when the doors parted to reveal _her_.

His racing mind froze.

His eyes widened and a small wisp of breath caught in his throat.

Lucy looked _absolutely_ stunning.

Her dress was laced with little white rose decorations and she wore a nice white sleeveless cardigan that overlapped the dress a little bit. The hem of the dress was flouncy and had been decorated with pretty little sequins that were coloured blue and white —like her own signature colours. She wore white silk gloves that covered her hands and she clasped a big bouquet that consisted of lilac, white, orange, indigo, pink and scarlet lilies and roses. A tiara was placed proudly atop her brow and, attached to it, was a long wedding veil that thinly covered her face and also a train that dragged on the floor behind her.

She was being escorted down the isle by Gramps, the old man had his arm furled gently around Lucy's...as much as he could, anyway, considering how short he was.

The former guild master had a gentle smile worn on his lips yet it was partially concealed behind his bushy white moustache and his eyes were soft while he walked the Celestial wizard down the ruby red carpet all the way down towards the end of the room at the altar, where a certain fire wizard awaited her.

Natsu was so stunned that when he saw his bride-to-be, his mouth fell open and his jaw hit the floor.

He felt so weak in the knees that he was genuinely afraid that they would actually buckle right from under him, a cold sweat soaked every pore within seconds and all trace of terror had all but evaporated into thin air...except for those two things

Natsu felt the strong urge to rush over to Lucy, kiss her, gather her into his arms and never let her go. His heart continued to race inside his chest, refusing to be still. He felt his emotions go haywire when he started to experience an overwhelming sense of joy. His onyx eyes watered and he bit his lower lip to contain his feelings and keep them under control, all while he swore he felt his racing heart constrict.

She looked prettier than anything he'd ever seen in his whole life.

Lucy and the old guild master slowly and gracefully strolled down towards the altar.

As the bride glided by each pew, each row of people sitting upon those same seats rose into a standing position to get a better view of her as she and the short old man strolled right towards the altar, each seated person wearing their own individual emotional grin which matched their teary eyes.

As Lucy made her approach towards the altar where her fiancé awaited, a beaming grin spread widely upon her face. Her doe-like eyes started tearing up with emotion when her emotions went haywire.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath and stood tall and proud (or as much as he could), all fear quickly evaporating into thin air. He was getting married to the most beautiful and weirdest and amazing Mage in all of Fairy tail and...and he couldn't even begin to wonder why he had been so lucky.

It felt like an eternity until both the guild master and Celestial wizard finally reached the altar. Gramps gently let go of Lucy's hand and watched with a gentle smile as she climbed up the small staircase and met with the well-dressed, pink-haired dragon slayer stood beneath the big wooden arch.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes locked.

The priest, an old man whom looked to have been in his late sixties, started to speak.

"On this magnificent day we shall celebrate the union of a very special couple -Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon slayer, and Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial wizard, as one. They started out as partners and soon their budding partnership blossomed into friendship and soon that friendship had transformed into a love so strong that not even the most powerful of magic could vanquish nor conquer their bravery and courage together."

"These two wizards of the Fairy tail guild had faced so many triumphs and hardships, battled so many foes, been there for each other whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on -indeed, these pair of individuals have lost so much, but their losses just strengthened their bond as a couple and a single unit..."

Natsu and Lucy gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Neither of the two wizards could look away, each of the two lovers held captive by each other's loving stares. Natsu felt so nervous that, thanks to his heightened sense of hearing, he could only hear both his own and Lucy's heart pounding away amidst the long speech.

The priest stood tall behind the podium as he watched the pair with a gentle smile stretching upon his cracked lips. His eyes were as soft as the calm ocean tide pulling into a sand bank on the morning after a vicious storm out at sea, his demeanour was kindly but he also seemed pretty generic.

"Now, we shall bind these two together in their eternal union. Who has the rings?"

Happy wore a huge grin as gladly stepped up and held the cushion high in his paws so the priest could take the prized rings off from on top. His eyes were sparkling like diamonds and his tail was swishing excitedly, he looked like a child on Christmas morning he was so excited.

Afterwards, the priest handed both Natsu and Lucy their individual ringlets and they each performed the next step of their wedding ceremony.

Natsu gulped nervously as he took his bride's hand and slid the ring on Lucy's index finger. "W-With this ring, I thee wed."

A single tear cascaded down Lucy's cheek as she took his hand and did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Although it was a few moments after this when Lucy noticed something... _off_. Her smile dropped when she let go of the fire dragon slayer's hand and slowly brought her own hand closer to her visage so she could examine her wedding ring and she wasn't pleased with what she found after getting a closer look.

The ring was fake, this was the practice ring!

"Gajeel, where are our actual wedding rings?"

Lucy went silent for a couple of moments when the gears in her mind started to turn and she pieced together what had happened. The realisation hit her hard and it was so shocking that she gawked in disbelief and her jaw was so low that it practically hit the floor. "Don't tell me you actually _ate_ our wedding rings!?"

in the meantime, Natsu looked down curiously at the apparent practice ring that he wore around his index finger. It looked so much like the real thing that he had hardly even noticed, the sapphire blue crystal was already there and everything...despite the fact that it was actually made of plastic.

What did Gajeel do to the real wedding rings exactly?

The two Fairy tail wizards, and everyone else, looked over to the iron dragon slayer sat in the pews with a look of deep irritation etched on to their faces, the pink-haired man with spiky hair grit his fangs while he and his wife-to-be awaited the iron dragon slayer's excuse.

To be truthful, Lucy had a good idea of what happened to them...

Gajeel's whole face reddened when he noticed that all eyes were on him. He raised his hands and waved them around dramatically, as if somehow that would make him appear less suspicious to everyone else around him. He started to sweat profusely and scratched nervously at the back of his head, minding his long black spikes of hair. His nervousness doubled when he noticed that his own girlfriend, Levy, was starting to glare daggers at him.

"Wh-Why are you lookin' at me!? I'm innocent I tell ya! B-Besides the rings were just there and I hadn't eaten since breakfast so—!"

Gajeel never got to fumble around for any kind of excuse since he had suddenly been cut off by a certain red-head.

Erza had leaned towards him and rammed her fist angrily into the right side of his face, her fist as iron as his diet. Gajeel let loose a grunt of pain as Erza's fist collided into his jaw and his body basically tumbled in a floppy sideways drop, his eyes became swirls of partial consciousness and he let out a groan of pain under his breath. Levy smiled gratefully at the scarlet-haired swords women, letting her now semi-conscious boyfriend lean heavily against her, while Erza smiled back at the blue-haired solid script wizard.

"Thanks, Erza, you saved me the trouble of doing it myself."

"You are most welcome. He had it coming."

Natsu and Lucy had both observed the scene take place and stared awkwardly at Levy, Erza and Gajeel for a long few moments.

Then they slowly (and uneasily) turned back to look at each other and resumed, only barely listening as the priest carried on with the ceremony. His elderly voice was as gargled and as flat as a duck's foot, he projected that voice as he continued with the cliché wedding lines that was quite frankly starting to get totally boring to listen to.

"If there is any reason for these two not to be wed today, speak now or forever hold your peace-!"

It was right then that the anvil of irony decided to drop down.

Nobody saw it coming, nor did they have anytime to react to it, when suddenly the sound of the glass windows crashing above them had completely startled everyone in the entire church hall. Tiny glass shards rained down from the ceiling above, causing everyone to cry out as they tried to shield their heads with their hands to avoid them from the teeny glass bits.

Meanwhile the priest, understandably terrified, had instantly fled the scene by running away and exiting via the nearest door. Quickly.

Everyone else peered to look up at the higher Windows that were more nearer to the ceilings; they had to look up painfully even though they were all getting cricks in their necks from having to do so.

A loud booming laugh echoed through ceilings —loud enough to make the dragon slayers with excellent hearing cringe at the volume— and a short man with a scruffy mullet and an upturned nose looked down on them from one of the upper ledges that jutted from under one of the windows that he just smashed through.

"Oh I _do_ hope I didn't miss the wine and champagne..."

Wendy cried out, pointing up at the man "Whose that?"

The man clicked his tongue in response to the young sky dragon slayer's question, then he grinned wickedly, a grin that revealed that he had one solid gold tooth, "Just some guys who've come with a sweet tooth for the loot of guilds all over Ishgar."

With that some more guys poked their heads out from behind the ledges above.

The realisation clicked in Lisanna's head and she exclaimed in shock. "They must be the guys who robbed from Blue Pegasus, Sabretooth and all the other guilds around the continent!"

"That's right, sweet cheeks!"

"What do you guys want?!" Natsu spat, calm obsidian eyes flashing a fiery jade green.

The bandits with the mullet (presumably the leader) grinned wickedly, mostly unfazed by the dragon slayer's obvious rage of his own wedding being crashed by himself and his goons. He responded with a menacing twitch of the eyes as he jumped down from the window sill and landed on the floor. He cringed a little bit when he realised that the rather high fall he made while still landing perfectly on his feet would come with quite a bit of pain.

He limped up to the altar to meet the happy couple.

"We just came to help ourselves to some wedding gifts, Salamander, and-" he paused for a moment to recover and he seized Lucy's wrist and whispered in her ear seductively. "-maybe get ourselves a lucky bride while we're at it~"

"Hey! Let go of me, creep!" Lucy snapped, snatching her hand away from the man and using her other hand to give him a strong back-handed smack across the cheek.

The leader of bandits staggered backwards in a slight daze since he was shocked to have received such a hard and painful blow delivered unto him. His footsteps were light and rather clumsy, he was still a bit sore after his admittedly awesome entrance. His hand flew to his slapped cheek in response and he rubbed at it tenderly, he sent a withering scowl to the celestial Mage.

"You're gonna pay for that...!"

The boss bandit growled angrily whilst he set about removing a book from somewhere behind his back and opening it with his left hand so he was already halfway through reading it and he didn't even need to wear any Gale-Force Reading Glasses. He readjusted his stance whilst looking quite menacing now, his right hand jerked towards the bride and his fingers started to glow with a divine golden light.

"Alright! Give us some gold and jewels right now or else your honeymoon will be _real_ short!"

The bandit leader didn't get a chance to do much more then that because a certain someone quickly stepped in front of Lucy, using their own body as a shield to distance the man from the celestial wizard.

Natsu spread his arms out to the sides and snarled with deep-throated fury, his face contorted with overly-protective animalistic fierce anger. He gnashed his fangs and he flared his nostrils, small but thick clouds of black volcanic smoke shooting from his nose.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her!"

Natsu's tone was dark as night, his shoulders stiffened like steel. He wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on Lucy and if they did he swore to burn them so not even the ashes remained, he felt that it was his duty as her new husband. True he may have been afraid of letting her down, but he was determined not to let anything happen.

He had to try at the very least!

The bandit ground his teeth together angrily as he glared fiery daggers at the couple, not once faltering from his position of attack. He continued to grasp the small old book in his hand, "What're ya gonna do about it, Salamander?"

Natsu's answer to that inquiry was quick and simple.

He didn't move from his protective stance in front of Lucy, he downright refused to leave her side, but he did move his left arm. He bared his fangs angrily and threateningly as his arm moved from a defensive shield position into a position where it made it so that his gloved fist was right up against the bandit leader's face, just mere inches. He refused to set it aflame just yet due to the fact that he wanted to be careful about ruining his suit yet he thought that this silent threat would be enough of a warning.

The bandit didn't even seem fazed, though. He glared at the two unamused. He just looked angry.

"We've stolen from all the other guilds! We won't stop until all your loot is ours!"

Gray stepped towards the man from behind Natsu and Lucy, and even Happy, with a near demonic smirk whilst he was getting his ice maker magic ready as he smashed his own fist together readily. "That's why we'll be sure to give you a huge beating on their behalf!"

Happy tossed the cushion aside as though it were nothing, despite him guarding it so carefully before, and sprouted his wings as he got his sharp claws out combatively. A confident smile appeared on his cute little cat face and his huge eyes narrowed into an eager yet adorable glare of their own. "Aye sir! You weren't even invited to this wedding, so we'd be happy to escort you out!"

As though getting the message that there was about to be a huge fight, every one of the bandits still up on the ledges jumped down from their hiding places. They, like everybody else, got their own powers ready to prepare for this battle. It had been like a Mexican standoff for a few moments, a funeral pall hung in the air as one side (the members of Fairy tail) were twitching with anticipation while the other side (the group bandits) just prepared to fight until they got the loot they so sought out.

It wasn't before long before everything got moving and it became a huge wizard fight.

Before long, every single fairy tail wizard joined in on the brawl. They all used their Magical abilities to individually kick these bandits out of the church, shouts of different commands ringing in the entire hall. Even though they were all very well-dressed they refused to let these fools ruin the wedding day of their comrades and if they had to get their wedding attire dirty, so be it.

The other bandits broke through the glass windows, leaping down and landing on the clean polished marble floors as they rushed towards the altar to attack.

Natsu was still positioned in front of Lucy but his stern defensive posture melted as he and Lucy were both shocked and annoyed about this intrusion on their special day —but at the same time they felt it would have been totally boring without some sort of a twist.

They watched as the leader simply turned tails and ran into the fight more to the centre of the church hall, probably trying to help his comrades or something like that. Then the couple smirked and nodded to each other, both nonverbally agreeing to assist in fighting these wedding-crashers out;

They were not about to let the others have all the fun!

Lucy bent over and reached down to touch her pretty white heels, she dug two of her fingers into the formal footwear and searched around under her foot to search for the concealed object she desired until she finally pulled a golden key out from the sole of her left shoe. She glanced at her fiancé while her celestial spirit key gleamed and glistened as she held it up high to signify that she was ready for an all-out brawl...and on her wedding day no less.

"Let's do this, Natsu!"

Natsu just lifted his fists as they ignited into flames, the fire made his gloves disintegrate into ash. He may have worried about this costing his 10,000 jewel wedding tuxedo but it was a sacrifice he had to make. A competitive fanged-grin appeared on the groom's face and he narrowed his emerald green eyes into slits of determination. He got ready to charge at them with everything he had with his flaming hands ready for action.

"I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, guys! This is the first half of the Nalu wedding ceremony finished, and I made a tiny little tweak in the beginning part and I hope that you guys can spot it. I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully it should be ready and this story updated soon.**

 **Please review, fave and follow.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	5. Doppleganger wedding crashers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

It couldn't have been said that some sort of catastrophe would not occur during the wedding ceremony of two Fairy tail wizards but needless to say, nobody had expected _this_ of all things to happen. A bunch of bandits whom had pillaged the treasury and rewards from the other guilds around the whole continent to come barging in and crashing the wedding ceremony of two Fairy tail guild wizards wasn't really a normal occurrence in any way, shape nor form.

But that didn't exactly mean that the interruption wasn't a complete shocker either.

Both Natsu and Lucy (and every other Fairy tail member) had several enemies and had a couple of people they knew whom they were not very keen on nor vice versa. Neither of the two were happy that their special day had been disturbed by some foolish thieves but they couldn't exactly say that this was an entirely unwelcome change of atmosphere to liven things up...especially given who the _groom_ was.

Lucy and Natsu looked at one another and grinned.

"Let's do this, Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu hardly wasted any time as he charged right out from beneath the ceremonial arch and for the scoundrels whom dared to disturb his wedding.

The dragon slayer leapt up high into the air, before slamming his flaming fist down on top of the first group of bandits charging for him and Lucy. A huge smirk had widened on his lips and his whole aura basically radiated with this sort of infectious confidence that easily spread to his fiancé, unbeknownst to him.

Natsu adjusted his stance as he ran and promptly bowed his head to a small group of more oncoming bandits, fully intending for his head to take the full impact. His shaggy pink head burst into flames as he prepared to charge right at the bandits -they slowed their steps as they stared at the groom in bewildered confusion as to why he was running at them with the force and agility of a slender billy goat.

What was he doing?

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" The dragon slayer exclaimed powerfully, ramming right into them as he collided head-first into the bandits, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

The men all fell to the ground and were quickly knocked out cold and unconscious simultaneously.

Natsu quickly skidded to a halt and glanced over his shoulder to look back at the heap of men on the ground, he couldn't help but let chuckle a bit in response to seeing that he managed to succeed in knocking them out cold.

He then rushed forth to resume kicking out these wedding crashers and in the meantime, Lucy remained stood underneath the ceremonial archway. She watched with brown eyes glinting with equal determination. She refused to let Natsu have all the fun as she quickly whipped out one of her Celestial spirit keys from thin air and held it up high in the air as she exclaimed in a loud and powerful tone of voice.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! _Leo!_ "

Thus, within instants, a brilliant golden light suddenly shone in the room, taking form beside the bride, and a man appeared from it.

This man had a head full of auburn shaggy spiky hair with a pair of pointed ear-like spikes, it looked pretty identical to Natsu's hair but with that little change; and he wore a pair of sunglasses. He wore a tuxedo -whether it was his usual one or a special tuxedo for the special occasion, nobody could be entirely certain- and he also flashed Lucy a soft glance with his eyes behind his glasses gleaming.

"Hi, lovely lady, glad to have you call before you finally tie the knot!"

Loke stooped down, scooped Lucy up and held her in his arms bridal-style as he looked her in the eye with a charming smile set upon his face. He craned his neck and crooned softly into her ear, his warmth of his breath seeping into the skin on Lucy's cheek.

"You know that you still have time to change your mind about the whole marriage-with-Natsu thing, Lucy, and go with me instead."

Lucy just scowled exasperatedly. She didn't have time for this.

"...Can you please just attack them for me?"

Loke put the bride back down, making sure she was steady on her own two feet first, and then he finally got serious.

Certainly he was happy for his key holder that she had found somebody who loves —no, _adores_ her with every single bone in his body. He was seriously and honestly happy that Lucy had found happiness after all the pain she had went throughout all these years, but he had to admit that there was a part of him buried deep inside of him that couldn't help but be a tad jealous over the fact that Lucy was getting married to Natsu...and not him. He decided to ignore it, though, because even though Lucy blatantly didn't return his feelings, he could still love her as a friend. Besides, he figured, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

After straightening his own posture and readjusting his stance, the lion Celestial spirit turned to face the small group of bandits whom all charged right for Lucy and himself, some of them already down and out thanks to Natsu, and he quickly rushed towards them too and started to fight them off himself.

The thick lens of the glasses he wore thinly veiled the dark yet focused concentration gleaming in his deep black eyes, an dark orange light of magical energy gathered and grew in his tightly-clenched fist as he dashed with inhuman agility straight towards the remainders of the pack of multiple bandit goons, the ones that were most likely left behind by Natsu during his attack on the idiotic men who dared to cross paths with an anxious and about-to-be-married dragon slayer.

Then he proceeded to deliver unto them several punches to the face, his fists still glowing with grand Celestial spirit magical power, each and every blow leaving behind broken noses, black eyes, swollen cheeks, near pitch-black bruises, crushed jaws and rather disfigured faces in his wake.

Loke stopped after knocking down three more of the foolish men. His shoulders rose up and down with each breathless pant he heaved in and out to regulate his breathing. It was only once he had done so that he looked back over to Lucy, glancing over his shoulder to stare at the beautiful bride and then he smirked.

Lucy smiled back at her dear friend, grateful for his assistance, then Loke promptly vanished in a flash of golden/yellow light.

In the meantime, Natsu continued his fight against the men that dared to disrupt his wedding ceremony. His hands were blazing and his onyx eyes flashed green; his fangs were glinting like knives as well.

The fiery dragon slayer dropped to his knees and slid right underneath one of the bandits, knocking him upwards with one fiery uppercut as he aggressively snarled at both him and yet another group whom attempted to charge him. After the first bandit fell to the ground, the dragon slayer stood over him with an angered scowl whilst he snapped his razor-sharp teeth at him with a small fire sparking from the tip of his tongue as he spoke.

Natsu then looked up from the man he knocked out and saw that three more bandits were staring up at him whilst looking sort of fearful of him.

As the pink-haired man stood there in silence, he had to wonder how many of these guys there were since there were so many groups trying to attack both him and Lucy and the other guild members were each fighting their own individual bad guy.

There seemed to be quite a lot of them, maybe that's why they were able to steal stuff from the other guilds...because of their huge quantity in numbers.

Regardless of their sheer numbers, Natsu couldn't help but begin to feel quite agitated and annoyed. These guys continuously coming in waves and then they ruined his wedding day and stolen from the other guilds around the kingdom, he started to feel pure irritation and anger rise and bubble up within him.

How many of them were there?!

It didn't take much longer before something within him snapped like a twig in a dojo. His muscles clenched, each of his two fists burst into big and rather violent flames abruptly. He let out a monstrous deep-throated growl, scales appeared under his eyes and his fangs sharpened in his mouth. Then he leapt high into the air and started to punch the daylights out of each man with his flaming fists.

With each "fire dragon iron fist", Natsu rammed his fist into a bandit goon's face and therefore knocked him out cold. He started angrily shouting his dismay of the whole entire situation.

"How dare you interrupt my wedding day!? Do you know how long we had waited to get married? Huh?! We had to hold it off several times because of either dumb delays or any other problems that happened! Now you guys go and ruin our wedding! We didn't even get to do our vow-things, you idiots!"

Lucy had overheard her husband-to-be's rant amidst the chaos and noises of pain and broken bones from the bandits and smirked when an idea suddenly popped into her head. She snapped her fingers to nonverbally communicate that she had this realisation, and her brown eyes gleamed with glee and she wore a glare of determination -her eyes quickly set on her fiancé.

"We can fix that right now!"

Natsu instantly calmed down and momentarily turned away from his opponents to look back at his bride and blink at her with perplexity -his eyebrows knitting together to paint a look of dumbfounded confusion on his face. What in the name of Mavis did she mean by that, exactly? But he felt his heart stop beating for five seconds when the realisation struck him like a bolt of lightning.

The gears turned in his mind when he finally caught on to what Lucy was implying.

The dragon slayer gave her a smirk that exposed his glinting fangs, his smile then preceded a thumbs up in approval before he quickly ran back towards the altar and approached Mirajane.

The eldest Strauss sibling had been trying to activate her own Take over magic so she could transform into her She-devil form as she stood right behind the podium where the priest had only just ran away from, using it as some sort of barricade that she was using right until she could transform properly. Alas it seemed like she would be given a different job to do other then join in on the huge and rather exciting brawl of the pesky wedding crashers.

Natsu looked over to Mira with a huge grin that exposed his gleaming pearly white fangs, his obsidian eyes agleam so he could look as cute and innocent as possible in order to persuade her should she try and resist.

"Hey! Mira! Can ya do the vow thingie?"

"WH-WHAAAAAT!? Me!? Right now!?"

Natsu's only answer was a single nod of the head as he turned away from her to resume fighting against the army of bandits that rushed towards him.

Mira just stood behind the podium with a blank-as-paper, rather dumbfounded stare on her face. How in the world did Natsu think she was qualified for this? Answer was simple: she was NOT qualified for this! She was an S-class wizard of Fairy tail, she wasn't a priest! She was pretty certain that she didn't have the requirements to legally marry her two dearest friends but since the previous priest had run off...well...her thoughts trailed off. The take over wizard just sighed in defeat when she found that she couldn't really stand around and debate this. She might as well suck it up and just give it a shot.

"Uuuuuh...? We are gathered here t-today to celebrate the u-union of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!"

Mirajane's repetition of the priests former speech was drowned out by the loud sounds of crunching bones, snapping joints, pained yelps and yowls, battle cries, punches and kicks, magical incantations and basically any other sound one would hear in a humongous yet intense fight.

Though she spoke loudly over the loud sounds, the volume of her voice had appeared to go ignored by pretty much everybody.

Even Patherlilly and Happy and Carla had found themselves fighting their very own individual battle in the midst of all the chaos; the trio of walking, talking felines all had targeted the shortest members of the group of wedding-crashing criminals and had started their assault...even though each of the shorter men had been just as lethal as the other guys.

The panther, for the moment in his cute little exceed form, simply looked up at the shorter men and placed a claw to his chin as he analysed the situation and voiced what it seemed that nobody had taken care to notice.

"It seems like most of these bandit lackeys are complete lookalikes of each other except the boss, it's a rather curious connivence..." Lilly thought for a moment before looking towards Happy and Carla, tilting his head to one side curiously, "...is there such a thing as dividing magic?"

The blue and white exceeds spared a quick glance to one another, confused.

Happy raised a paw to his head and scratched at it thoughtfully. "There's clone magic and copy magic, so I would think so."

Carla narrowed her eyes combatively, her ears splaying and her tail fluffing up. She grit her fangs and she clenched her paws tightly into little cat fists. She watched as some more goons approached them and never took her gaze off of them. "Well, I advise you wrap this pleasant little chat up because we have some more company."

Three more copies, one more shorter than the other two larger one, stalked up to the three exceeds and watched as they huddled right back up against one another and the feline trio all wore their own rather intimidating scowls despite their cute outward fluffiness.

"You wanna fight us, kitties?" One of the shorter bandit clones challenged.

Lilly transformed into his more intimidating humanoid panther form whilst Happy and Carla stood on either side of him, looking at the double copy guy crossly. The big panther exceed unsheathed a huge blade that he had been carrying on his back and he grinned with wicked and rather challenging intent, and due to the sudden growth the cute little outfit he had been wearing ripped right off. When the goon saw that the previously cute little cat was suddenly towering over him, his confidence had faltered quite substantially.

The anthropomorphic giant Panther responded, turning his sword in his claws and turning the razor sharp edge of it towards the man. "You bet we do!"

Happy and Carla had now taken to the air and charged forwards without another word.

They used their own claws to fight off against the vicious group and they hardly shown any mercy...except maybe for Happy, whom had never liked using his claws except to hold stuff and to scratch furniture when nobody was looking. It was Carla whom then had an idea of how to let everybody know that these multiple bandits they were fighting were simply part of a kind of cloning magic. The white lady-like exceed flapped her wings, abandoning the fight with her two comrades for a moment, as she flew quickly towards one of her very good friends in all of Fairy tail...apart from Wendy, of course.

Happy was confused as he cast a bewildered wide-eyed stare in her direction, ears down.

"Carla! Where are you going?"

"Just trust me, Tom cat!" Was Carla's sharp reply.

She fluidly weaved through multiple obstacles like taller bandits whom were busy fighting the others, flying pieces of debris and even rubble crumbling away from the ceiling during the scuffle, flying through the air and flawlessly dodging anything else that blocked her path. She cast her eyes downwards as she glided swiftly, the atmosphere actually quaking slightly due to the force of some of the punches coming from the stronger guild members as she tried to keep her balance. Her eyes alit when she spotted who exactly she was looking for, standing in one corner of the room and nursing his wounded hand that had bruised knuckles and his fingers were grazed and cut.

Being one of the weaker members, he probably tried to fight alongside the others but got a bit hurt in the process...with his ego probably also taking a hit.

Warren had noticed Carla hovering over him and glanced up at her.

"Carla? What're you doin'?" He asked.

Carla answered by fluttering down to be close to his ear and murmured some stuff into it. She shielded the left side of her mouth with her paw as she whispered the information into his ear, so he could hear it clearly and nobody else (especially the bandits) could overhear their conversation. Warren listened intently to the words being whispered to him and it was after Carla had finished her whispering that the telepathic wizard stared at her incredulously.

The well-mannered White-furred exceed backed off from his ear and stared at him and awaited his reaction with expectancy and patience, she silently floated in place.

"Seriously? That's it? It would explain why there are so many...and you want me to tell everybody?"

"Indeed. Could you please do that for me?"

Warren nodded, a smirk curling at the corners of his lips. Even though he hurt his hand trying to be a little helpful, it was good that he could be helpful a different way so he felt sincerely pleased that it was his time to shine. Then he raised his throbbing hand and placed two fingers against the right side of his head and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on his goal.

" _Everyone_ ," his telepathy reached everyone -except the bad guys and their ring leader. " _Somebody is using a duplication spell, that's why there are so many of these guys. If you defeat the main guy producing them then it should automatically get rid of the rest of them._ "

The telepathic message spread to all the Fairy tail members, including the bride and groom, and they couldn't help but each feel like things were definitely going to get better like this. Now they had a goal and they were going to accomplish it, one way or another.

The battle was going to be epic.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this chapter, guys, and I am sorry that its been awhile since I updated this fic, I've been a bit busy.** **It seems here that everything is going to be even crazier from here on out!**

 **I will try and get that chapter out a bit sooner so you won't have to wait for too long.**

 **Please fave and review.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	6. Wedding vow madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu continued to throw punch after fiery punch as he was charged at by several more bad guys -which he guessed were still duplicates from the original. Each and every foe wore an expression that was filled with anger, malice or just plain greed that had a thirst that only took a pitiful thing like gold to be quenched. He was glad that Warren was able to inform everyone on how to beat these guys but, alas, that didn't stop this whole from getting tiresome and aggravating...

The pink-haired groom started to pant tiredly with sweat dripping down his face. He forced his head to keep holding up and he could feel the palms of his hands start to feel damp with sweat.

After tossing another punch, ramming his flaming knuckles squarely in the guy's ugly mug and leaving a crooked nose in his wake that also left a rather serious burn mark on his face, what he hardly counted on was a surprise attack for someone to come running right up from behind him with a knife held high in his hand. Judging by the fact that there was a slight ominous glow attached to the tip of the sharp blade, it was quite easy to tell that the weapon had been cursed with some enchantment.

Of course Natsu's dragon slayer ears were able to pick up the sounds of his gaining footsteps but he was so tired that he whirled around to look in reaction almost two seconds, too late. This duplicate in particular had a wicked smirk spread across his face, he looked particularly evil compared to the others. He had been just about to land a perfect underhanded throw and plunge the knife into Natsu's chest and (possibly) his heart.

"Natsu!"

Luckily, then a sudden familiar coil wrapped itself around the doppelgänger's waist and was suddenly jerked backwards and the blade went flying straight out of the goon's hand.

Lucy then raised her whip, also pulling the man even closer towards her, and she then proceeded to grab the collar of his shirt and scowl darkly at him. She may have been wearing a wedding dress but that didn't mean that she didn't look downright terrifying. Her tone was as dark as night and her eyes could have been perfectly described as totally _demonic_.

"Get your filthy hands off of my fiancé!"

The copy's face had drained of all colour and had turned white, he gone completely limp within a timespan of 1.2 seconds. After letting the bad guy drop to the floor by releasing him, Lucy then turned to smile sweetly at Natsu whom gave her a unique look of astonishment, awe, fear and total lovestruck admiration, the dragon slayer's jaw had dropped to the floor as he gaped at her like a fish.

All Natsu could think was, " _I think I love her even more now..._ "

Lucy simply sent her lover a thumbs up and then turned around to face the next wave of oncoming bandits, only this time they seemed a tad less intimidating than the last batch. The two engaged fairy tail wizards smiled at one another before they rushed forth to land some more attacks on these fools in hopes to actually hit the original of these duplicates in order to dispel them and his lackeys from the wedding ceremony so they could finally and officially tie the knot.

Mirajane continued the speech regardless despite her watching from the podium back at the alter. She called out to the couple as loud as she could, cupping the spot on the left side of her own mouth to amplify the volume of her voice, "Natsu and Lucy! You can now state your vows!"

That was all Natsu and Lucy needed as they stood back-to-back and then attempted to go all out.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu's voice rang through the entire room, echoing slightly, as he bounded swiftly through the room with his fists on fire once again as he knocked them into several of the bandits' faces. He glanced over towards Lucy as he asked with huge eyes overflowing with determination as well as compassion, his smile wide enough to reveal his glinting fangs, "Will you take me as your husband to hold, to love, and to cherish?"

"Y-Yes, yes I will!" She exclaimed with tears glimmering inside her eyes yet again. She didn't even think twice before answering as her breath was knocked from her chest when she was suddenly shoved away by some invisible force and was forced away from the pink-haired man, she had no clue as to what drove her to do it but the bride just decided to make an attempt to battle some more bad guys but it didn't take long for her groom to become overpowered.

Natsu tried to push the people surrounding him away, growling and grappling as he was quite quickly overwhelmed by the intruders. One man quickly swiped their leg through the air and knocked their foot against his kneecap, sending him hurtling to the ground below.

The fire dragon slayer's back seriously hurt as he collided with the stone floor that he had been standing upon until moments ago.

One of the duplicate bandits removed another small sharp knife from inside his pocket, drew it and lurched his arm forwards -only for the blade to slice right into the sleeve of Natsu's brand new wedding jacket. The pinkette's mouth fell open and he examined the damage to his own sleeve with rather disappointed eyes, his ire only increasing as his ruined sleeve came apart and fell to ribbons and shreds on the floor.

Natsu scowled up at the gathering copies, gnashing his fangs and fires of fury burned in his aggressive jade pools.

"Hey! That was my wedding jacket! Do you know how many jewels this thing cost?!"

The blonde celestial wizard gasped in fear and surprise when she saw that Natsu was in trouble. She hardly wasted a moment before she whipped out another celestial key, the Zodiac key glowed with a brilliant golden glow as she exclaimed in a powerful voice.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! _Gemini!_ "

Natsu watched as two blue Celestial spirits appeared out of thin air, albeit their instant appearance being followed after a golden glow and the sound of a doorbell, rush by and knocked some of the guys aside. The two twin blue creatures grinned at Natsu as they chirped their usual "Pee-dii, pee-dii" and then quickly vanished in yet another brilliant golden glow.

The dragon slayer knew now that he now had enough time and managed to recover swiftly as he suddenly levitated a kick off the ground, his foot set aflame, as he slammed the sole of his shoe square into one of the bandits in a flaming kick to the face which was used in a brutal strike of retaliation.

"FIRE DRAGON TALON!"

Once landing on his feet perfectly, Natsu looked over at Lucy. His heart sunk with concern for his bride because he had taken notice that Lucy had channeled two (or more like three) spirits in a row now and that must have taken a rather hefty toll on her and her body. She did start to look a bit on the weary side as her eyes started to droop and her posture sunk into a slight slouch.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy still stood strong, nonetheless, and asked as she took the pinkette's hand and gripped it in her own nice and tight whilst she fisted the other hand towards the duplicates, she held her arm backwards, grabbing her whip out of nowhere, and prepared to thrust it fourth in a slingshot movement. She smirked weakly. "Will you take me as your wife to hold, to love, and to cherish?"

Natsu gave Lucy a thumbs up and winked.

"You bet I will!"

The smiling bride threw a punch and it ended up crashing square in the thieving fake double's face and causing him to stumble backwards (kind of like his boss earlier), and then flop to the ground.

It was a rather pathetic sight to see him fall so easily.

Then something happened that caused both the bride and groom to glance up: All the Celestial spirits appeared around the archway, huge smiles spread across their faces as they stared at the fighting couple. They each surrounded the archway as they glanced down at both Natsu and Lucy -although they all looked happy and eager for their key-holder and dear friend, none of them could quite get over the fact that Lucy was about to get married.

Loke pointed a warning yet threatening finger at the dragon slayer.

"You better treat Lucy like royalty or else. Got that, Natsu?"

Natsu swallowed and nodded his head rather feverishly at the lion spirit, feeling a pang of intimidation hit him right in the chest, as well as a sudden slight sweatiness, before all the celestial spirits vanished in a puff of brilliant gold smoke at the exact same time.

Lucy panted tiredly, heaving her shoulders whilst she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths in and out to try and recover from summoning all her spirits. Her hair hung limply over her brown eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing and catch her breath and Natsu quickly looked over at her with pure concern on his lips.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" He asked quickly, concern prominent in his voice.

Lucy nodded her head quickly to reassure her fiancé.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

Natsu wasn't entirely convinced that she was telling him the truth, especially since Lucy had pale skin and was sweating like a swine. Her nicely done hair was a tad more frizzy then before and she started to have a slight look of fatigue about her. Natsu wasn't entirely surprised, though, since it must have _really_ tired her out to summon all those spirits one after another and then all at once.

When she recovered herself, Lucy shook off her slight dizziness and stood strong.

"I'm good."

She backed up towards the fire dragon slayer and soon Natsu and Lucy stood back-to-back, glaring at the bandits whom had completely encircled them like a pack of vicious and starving wolves cornering their prey all while the rat bandit leader scowled darkly at the couple, completely ignoring the rest of the fighting that was happening all around them. He stalked right up towards Natsu and Lucy with a scowl so dark that some would even describe it as "so dark that it could easily compare to a solar eclipse", his nose scrunched and his face twisted in pure distain for the fire and the celestial wizards that dared to defy him.

The bandit leader wasn't going to give up so easily, despite their blatant defiance.

Everybody fell silent and had completely stopped fighting and were all watching the scene unfolding before their eyes. They observed as the leader stomped straight towards the two wizards with piercing red eyes that glowed with the fires of fury. Natsu pushed Lucy protectively behind him and glared at him watchfully, anticipating him to try something to hurt everyone else.

"You two are getting on my nerves." The leader said lowly, "Just tell me where the loot is!"

Natsu just stared at the boss with a look of perplex plastering on his face.

"Loot? What loot?"

"Don't take me as some sort of fool!"

 _"Too late."_

"I'm talking about all the jewels that you received during all those jobs you do as a guild, not to mention those engagement gifts that you two probably got! Where are they!?"

Erza stomped right up to the leader with her own brand of fury sweeping across her face. Due to all the fighting she had been forced to use her re-quip Magic to change out of her bridesmaid dress and into her bat-winged, black-winged armour. Even her beautifully tied-into-a-bun vibrant red hair had been both dirtied and had come undone. She unsheathed her blade from its scabbard and pointed it straight at the bandit leader's neck with evil eyes.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself or else I shall be forced to end your pathetic life here and now!"

The bandit hadn't expected to have the edge of a sword pointed right at his throat and was sweating bullets because of it. He trembled frightfully and held his hands up in a silent plea for mercy as he lost all his nerve. His voice quivered as he started to explain himself, "I...I just want to become the biggest thief in all of Magnolia and be the one who robbed all the world-famous guilds blind! I wanted to be the big man, to be the one who could rise to the top of the food chain!"

Then the guild master stepped up and scowled at the bandit leader, growling deeply and angrily as he started to grow in size. "So you dared to disrupt the wedding of my children just so you can get your grubby paws on the hard-earned jewels that everyone in the Fairy tail guild had earned!?"

The bandit leader hardly seemed phased by the guild master's threat, and he nodded his head swiftly and then narrowed his eyes at Lucy in a scowl so dark that it could very well put the darkness of night to shame. The corners of his lips curled upwards maliciously, in-spite of the sharp knife pointed at his throat.

"Yes I did, now then..."

Then -with one fluid movement- the bandit leader reached forwards, snagged Lucy's wrist, pulled her close towards himself and then he grabbed the bride in a tight hold. This wouldn't have been very threatening and everyone knew that...that was until a magical discharge of energy was pointed straight at her in a threatening manner. His eyes had become twisted and somewhat crookedly maniacal, as did his smile.

The man amplified his own voice so everyone in the church could hear him.

"I shall repeat myself, Fairy tail: Give me all your jewel or else I will end this pretty bride's life!"

Lucy couldn't help but smirk determinedly. Even knowing she was being used as leverage on her very own wedding day, the cloning wizard had completely forgotten that she was more than capable of channelling one of her Celestial spirits since they were in her reach, even though she had used up quite a bit of her magic from the fight earlier. But the man seemed to realise that too. With a really frighteningly menacing glare, he used one arm to keep his captor restrained and then reached into the small pocket that her dress had where the small pack that her keys were kept.

"And just so you don't get any ideas..." He pulled the keys out of the pocket and its miniature satchel, much to Lucy's complete horror, then dangled them in her face tauntingly and then proceeded to make a move to toss them out of the church window.

Lucy gasped with wide eyes, her face paling.

She hadn't expected him to find her keys!

All of her bravado had drained away within one fell swoop and she couldn't help but fear for the wellbeing of her Celestial spirits, her dearest friends and companions. She knew that they couldn't get hurt as long as they were in the Celestial world then they should be safe for the most part...but that hardly stopped her from fretting when the man then proceeded to toss the keys out the window really forcefully.

"N-NO!" She cried.

Natsu couldn't help but let out the lowest growl imaginable, his onyx eyes flashing a dark jade green as he clenched his fists tightly and made every violent gesture imaginable; he felt that it was his duty as Lucy's new husband to protect her and preserve her feelings -heck, he just vowed to protect her! But now he was being forced into holding back and this was increasingly getting harder to do. He could feel his throat start heat up intensely and he wished that he unleash his flames so he could set this guy on fire right now, but he didn't want to risk Lucy getting hurt if he could help it.

Even though Erza had been forced to sheathe her sword back into its scabbard out of fear that the man would seriously harm the bride, she also found it hard to restrain herself to avoid anything drastic happening to the currently held-hostage-bride.

The bandit gave a wicked little smirk to every Fairy tail wizard in the church and very slightly loosened his tight hold on the struggling Celestial wizard, Lucy couldn't help but wriggle and squirm as she tried her hardest to slip out of his grip and try to run. He eyed the bride's groom with a tint of mockery, a twisted smirk curved at his lips. Th thief thinly disguised a demand as a suggestion.

"Now why don't you grab me some of the jewels ya got?"

What nobody knew, however, was that a certain ice wizard had been watching the whole thing along with everybody else and he knew that he could not stand by anymore. So, with glaring eyes that were as cold as icicles, Gray was quick to raise his hands and snap them together as he exclaimed an incantation in a loud voice.

"ICE MAKE: PINNACLE!"

Within seconds a single tall pinnacle completely made of ice burst through the floor and knocked the clone bandit up into the air. He was so startled that he accidentally let go of Lucy and was sent flying back towards the alter before he hit the wall with such force that it caused the same wall to crack and crumble thanks to the impact his body had made.

Gray couldn't hold off a smirk as he watched the bandit slide down the wall unconscious. It looked like the "best man" had come to the rescue in this situation. A feeling of pride surged through his chest but it was quickly snuffed out when he noticed that the other clones had quickly started to grow more intense.

Such a response seemed to have caused a chain-reaction and a violent one!

Meanwhile, Lucy fell towards the ground but she was swiftly caught in someone's strong arms and she couldn't help but noticed that whoever caught her was not only quite tense. They smelt faintly like the smoke one would get from a raging blaze, she also couldn't help but notice the very familiar scaly scarf that fluttered around the person's neck. Upon looking up into the face of her hero, she realised that it had been Natsu who caught her.

Both bride and groom looked at the sight that had become their wedding day.

The whole guild fought with the now furious clones, and neither side seemed to relent. Patherlilly had disappeared to go and fetch Lucy's precious keys during all the mass chaos and confusion and the two made sure to make a mental note to thank the small Pather exceed later on when all of this hysteria was over.

Natsu and Lucy then turned to look at each other.

Neither of them had to speak a word, their faces said all. They could save this day and they wanted to do it together...or at least give it a shot especially since doing this sort of magic successfully was a rarity —but they were willing to try. They weren't sure how this day would end but they knew this:

This thief and his many clones would not make a mess of things.

The couple held hands with their fingers lacing together and intertwining; Natsu's slightly larger hand and Lucy's smaller one fit together like two pieces of a jig-saw puzzle with their fingers threading themselves through the small gaps of each other's hands.

Natsu and Lucy closed their eyes simultaneously and stood proud and tall when they channeled all their magic energy within themselves, feeling their magic powers increase with every instant that passed. They both focused solely on the magic power within and murmured, vaguely aware that their hands had just combusted into magnificent flames.

The powerful golden/blue flames increased in size and intensity.

"Magic fusion, unison raid..."

The two Fairy tail wizards reopened their eyes suddenly, Natsu's eyes were now a powerful reptilian green whilst Lucy's had turned into a deep hue of crimson, and the great sparkly golden/blue flames that originally burned away from their hands made short work of engulfing the both of their bodies entirely.

"...CELESTIAL STAR SACRED BLAZE!"

The two thrust their interlinked hands forwards at the exact same time and the blazing fire shot like a laser from the palms of their hands in a single unified powerful attack.

The blast of golden and sapphire blue flames hit their targets and sent them all losing their balance and flying backwards and tumbling through the air and out of the room. Most of them vanished into nothingness and the real bandit goon they originated from had especially been blasted out of the hall.

The rest of the Fairy tail members had swiftly ducked down behind the pews to take cover as well as keep their feet glued securely to the ground so they, too, would not fly right out of the room.

It only took mere moments before it was all over and the storm subsided and in its wake, a long and very awkward silence hung in the atmosphere. Everyone slowly came out of hiding from behind the pews with all of their facial expressions bewildered purely winded as they stared at both Natsu and Lucy in stunned quiet.

The ladies hairs had been rendered all frizzy and untidied while the men looked to be equally unkept thanks to the brawl.

Natsu and Lucy just looked at one another with wide eyes. Their hands were still gripping each other tightly since they were just as shocked as everybody else at what had just happened. What in the name of Mavis had just happened here? Did they seriously have that power within them all this time? How had they managed to produce such a powerful unison magic together?

Suddenly Mira spoke up and broke the rather uncomfortable silence, finishing the wedding vows slowly and nervously.

"Um...Th-Th-Then I n-now pronounce you h-husband and w-wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Lucy, breathless from the fight, wordlessly grabbed on tight to the tails of Natsu's scarf quite swiftly. This shocked the dragon slayer, whom was also breathless from both the brawl and the unison raid they had both just pulled off together. She hardly thought at all as she grabbed on tight to his scarf and the force of the sharp tug from Natsu's scarf caused him to almost trip over his own feet and he hardly blinked.

Then he found his lips suddenly crashing right into hers.

Hardly known to the newly-weds, everyone had snapped out of their state of stunned silence and broke into loud cheers and applause to celebrate the union of the newly married happy couple of Fairy tail wizards.

Natsu's eyes were as wide as dinner plates for several long moments. He could hardly register that this was happening, he was actually kissing her! His eyes drifted closed and he melted dreamily into the kiss of his new wife, the corners of his lips curled upwards as he kissed her back with just as much passion yet he could have sworn that he could hear fireworks go off inside his mind, popping and bursting internally with glee.

Lucy now belonged to him -she was his one and only, she was now the keeper of his heart, she was his priceless treasure, she was his guiding light that guided him whenever he became lost. She was his star in an otherwise dark and empty world and he wasn't going to let anybody take her away otherwise he'd fight to protect her until his last breath.

She was now his mate for life.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, here's a new chapter of "Two hearts of Fairy tail".**

 **Its a tad shorter than the previous chapter but I'm hoping that it's good enough, plus I thought that I should do a Nalu unison raid since we sadly don't get to see one...yet.** **We may see one someday.** **Hopefully.**

 **Anyways, our dragon slayer and celestial wizard couple are now husband and wife and they became a unit just by doing what the guild does best: fighting evil! I'm hoping that this chapter is good enough and that the later chaps will be good because there's only about three more to go.**

 **Seriously, I'm hoping Hiro Mashima makes a Nalu wedding thing eventually because they belong together!**

 **Please review and fave, and I shall try and get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	7. Mates for life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

The sun was starting to sink into the distant horizon as dusk started to take hold of the world around, the big blue sky started to darken into a peachy/pink/indigo colour. Daylight was fading and

The church bells chimed loud, for all of Earthland to hear.

It only took a total of fifteen until the Fairy tail members had recovered from the attack that wracked the church. They took some time to quickly clean themselves up and then come to terms of the needlessly hectic complications that came from the wedding ceremony being hijacked by a dumb thief and his clones to try and blackmail and scam them out of the hard jewel they earned. Not only that but they had to wait for Gajeel to come back from delivering a beaten and battered thief and con artist before they could move on to the next part of the ceremony.

But, regardless, the wedding seemed to proceed as planned and Happy had retrieved Lucy's Celestial spirit keys with ease and was all too glad to return them to their rightful owner.

It was now official, Natsu and Lucy are now husband and wife!

Everyone who knew the two of them had known that this day was coming —they just seemed like a good (albeit rather odd) match up!

The atmosphere was filled with joy.

The bells chimed as pink and yellow confetti rained down from the big blue sky, showering the fairy tail wizards whom were all exiting the church so they could gather outside to make way for the new married couple; nobody had a frown on their face and everybody was beaming so much that their facial muscles ached due to the strain their huge smiles put on them —however no one minded much since it was a grand occasion — and even some reporters for Sorcerer weekly magazine had appeared to see the wedding outcome, and they were watching keenly with both cameras at the ready to snap photos and with notepads to scribble down all that was transpiring with exact detail.

Everyone hurried to gather around the entrance, watching idly and with gleeful expressions on their faces whilst they cheered to see husband and wife gladly march right out the door. Their arms were linked and there was a jovial spring in each step the two of them took.

Natsu was wearing his biggest smile which revealed his fangs glinting in the sunlight, his onyx eyes were practically sparkling like diamonds and his posture was broadened and practically dripping with both confidence and pride...despite the fact that his outfit had been slightly dirtied due to the fight earlier.

Lucy was positively glowing, too. She wore the biggest smile on her lips and she looked like she could barley contain her absolute joy of the fact that she was now married. Her big brown eyes were sparkling with tears of joy that she could barely hold back, and her cheeks were reddened thanks to some blush lines that had formed on her face. She still clung to her bouquet with one arm, making sure not to drop it. Her wedding dress (like Natsu's) had become ripped and rather torn from the brawl that they had gone through during the ceremony.

Everyone cheered loudly upon seeing the newly-weds exit through the front door. Natsu and Lucy both emerged from the inside of the church and strolled into the sunlight, Natsu's scarf fluttered in the air as both Lucy and himself strolled down the pathway, getting covered in confetti and being greeted by the cheers of congratulations of their fellow guild members.

The dragon slayer and the celestial wizard almost didn't dare believe that this was really happening, they had actually sealed the deal and were officially bound in holy matrimony and neither could be happier about it. Thus neither could keep from glancing up skyward momentarily (squinting their eyes to protect them from the harsh rays of the bright sun) and they each found themselves wishing that their respective fathers were there for the wonderful occasion, they each wondered whether both the fire dragon king Igneel and Jude Heartfillia were watching over them with pride...?

They carried on walking straight down the path but Lucy eyed her new husband worriedly, noticing his paling complexion and the pained expression on his face just as they headed towards the specially hired carriage that awaited them.

"Natsu, are you going to be alright?"

Natsu gave a slight wave of the hand as he tried to ease his new wife's concern. He clenched his fists and held back as much as the vomit that threatened to rise and bubble up in his throat he could, trying to ignore the motion sickness that started to overcome him.

"D-Don't worry, L-Luce...I'll be fine..."

Lucy wasn't convinced, though. The fact that he had turned a sudden shade of pale green and that he actually looked quite nauseas told her otherwise and she wasn't going to have the poor Dragon slayer vomit his brains out on their wedding day. He sunk like a puddle towards the ground and she gave him a stern glare as she rested a hand on his back, being careful not to worsen his condition. She could feel his spine stiffen beneath her hand as she stroked it in what she hoped was a soothing manner and she could feel her brows and her eyes soften and her lips purse as she noticed that sweat was sticking to his skin.

The stellar wizard grimaced when she saw her husband tighten his mouth as though to keep himself from projectile vomiting, "Your pale face says otherwise. Should we just ask Wendy to cast a Troia spell on you?"

Natsu somehow shook off his bout of nausea, his pink spikes of hair swaying with the swift motions, and straightened himself out so he was much more upright. He turned his head slightly, shooting her a grin in such a way that exposed his glinting fangs although his face had drained of most of its colour and he looked just about ready to lose his lunch; he just answered her with a dismissive wave of his hand and he gulped heavily. He tried to get over his churning stomach and sighed deeply through his nostrils, flaring them as he done so.

"I'm...I'm fine, Lucy...really..."

He grabbed Lucy by the hand and started to tug her forwards as he started to practically waddle down the pathway. Every singular step she took after his, Lucy couldn't help but stare at him uncertainly since she wasn't sure whether she should just cancel the carriage and just have Happy and Carla carry the both of them instead because she didn't want Natsu's dragon-slayer-motion-sickness to interfere with their big day, but if he was insisting to go in the carriage to make their wedding more traditional she just couldn't change his mind —especially given how stubborn he was...

As the two got close to their waiting carriage, Lucy gave a small smile as she spoke up suddenly.

"Wait."

She unhooked her arm from Natsu's and pivoted neatly on her heels to look back at the crowd who still stood back at the entrance with smiles and smirks written all over their faces, her deep brown eyes sparkling with excitement as she gripped on tight to her bouquet. The hem of her dress swirled around her ankles as she spun and prepared to throw her bouquet over to the women who were looking at her with pure anticipation.

All the female members of Fairy tail looked as though they were about to roll up their sleeves and had left all the males in the back of the group of Fairy tail members —them looking dumbfounded about the ladies sudden ferocious excitement. There was fire burning in each of their eyes as they got ready to try and become the next bride to walk down the aisle and have their special days.

However there was _one_ who was more ambitious then the others.

Juvia shoved and forced her way through the crowd to get to the front whilst bouncing on her feet, trying desperately to stand out amidst the huge horde of women. She reached upwards with her palms wide open and her fingers splayed outwards. The water wizard had a crazed yet desperate look inside her eyes as she waited anxiously for the moment to occur.

Lucy smiled eagerly as she prepared to toss the wedding bouquet. Her rich brown eyes gleamed with readiness as she bounced the flowers teasingly in her hands in preparation to throw them.

"You ready girls?" She asked loudly, raising an obsessive cheer from the women.

The bride's smile widened and then she tossed the bunch of flowers over her head without another word and it went flying, the bouquet flew straight towards the huge crowd in what felt like slow motion.

Surprisingly it was mostly Levy, Carla, Evergreen and even the timid young sky dragon slayer teen, Wendy, whom wasn't as bloodthirstily eager as the Gray-obsessed water mage herself but thought it looked like fun as they shoved their way through the crowd to also try and catch the bouquet so they could be the next ones down the aisle. Seriously, they were now behaving like love-obsessed demons whom were going to stop at absolutely nothing before they, too, got to have their special moment.

Juvia was the woman most persistent, though.

"ITS MINE!" She screamed desperately whilst watching as the bouquet flew towards her with narrowed yet determined eyes, "MY DARLING GRAY WILL FINALLY BE ALL—!"

But the special selection of flowers bounced out of her reach and landed into someone else's hands.

Juvia had glanced over at her lost prize in disappointment, as well as the other women in the crowd, yet the water wizard's achingly downcast heart stopped in her chest when she saw who exactly it was who had caught the bouquet, Juvia had to blink at least three times to refresh her vision and even rub her own eyes to see whether she was seeing things or not.

Nobody could quite believe who the flowers ended up being caught by.

Erza stood there while she looked down at the bouquet that she had just caught, eyes wide in stunned silence. She couldn't help but let her cheeks light up with a particular shade of red, a slightly darker shade then her own hair, and she couldn't look at anything other than the flowers that lay in her hands. Her disbelieving frown soon morphed into a grin and she bounced up and down excitedly as though she were a child who just got informed that she was going to receive an early Christmas present on Christmas Eve. The Titania wore a gigantic smile on her face and was clearly trembling from mere joy, her eyes sparkling as a bolt of total thrilled excitement struck her suddenly.

Erza could feel her innards doing backflips of complete joy inside her.

She didn't even notice a certain blue-haired man stood not so far away, looking at her with a knowing smirk.

Alas, while Erza was overjoyed, the rest of the women were deeply depressed that they didn't catch the bouquet and that went double for Juvia...

The water mage had tears of despair flowing down her cheeks as she feel her heart crumble a little that she wasn't getting married next, but all she needed to feel better was for her to get a bit of love from the famous shirtless ice mage himself.

Gray (whose tuxedo shirt had mysteriously vanished) sighed heavily as he wrapped an arm of reassurance around his girlfriend and rubbed it up and down in order to be both supportive and comforting since he knew that Juvia really wanted to tie the knot someday soon. He let his azure-haired beauty lean against him heavily as he furled his arms around her to hold her tight and he murmured to her.

"Don't cry, Juvia, we'll get there someday."

In the meantime, the newlyweds couldn't help but smile at the results at seeing who caught the bouquet and they both glanced adoringly to one another.

Natsu and Lucy felt their hearts squeeze in their chests as they knew that, even though the day started off with dread and the midst of it ended with a sense of an odd mix of pride and furious determination when a fight broke out, their love triumphed and the day wasn't even over yet. The pinkette and blonde both stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they knew that there was more of this wedding day to finish.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked softly.

"Hold on a minute, sweetheart, after we travel back to Magnolia in that carriage of torture I've got a special surprise for ya." Natsu leaned forwards, pressing his forehead gently against Lucy's, and planting a loving kiss on her nose.

Lucy giggled and just felt herself sink into his strong arms and she couldn't help but feel her heart grow huge with warmth for the wizard who had opened her eyes to adventure and had helped her through hard times and made had not only made her apart of his team but he'd also made her apart of Fairy tail...apart of a family.

She smirked cheerily as she tilted her head to one side.

"Oh? A surprise? For me?"

Natsu nodded his head, although he couldn't help but feel his heart sink when he recalled that he'd still have to climb into that vehicle but he was more than willing to go through every single torture imaginable for the woman he loved the most. Call him cliche but he wanted to do this to prove how much he liked Lucy.

He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, trying to take his mind off the torture he was about to go through.

"Yep. So let's go!"

The fire wizard quivered slightly at the thought of climbing into a carriage but he somehow managed to straighten his posture and he proceeded to sweep his arms under Lucy to which she responded by letting out a yelp of shock when she found herself being lifted off her feet and taken into Natsu's arms, now being carried bridal-style by her sickened husband. She was surprised when she felt her lover's strong arms slide beneath her and then scoop her up as though she were a mere feather and she couldn't help but notice that he was looking paler and paler as he started to dip a bit as he carried her.

Lucy knew that her husband was just being persistent right now and felt a bit of guilt wash over her like a massive tidal wave lapping over the ocean, she hoped that he was not doing this for her sake... _everybody_ knew how bad a time the pinkette had with his motion sickness.

Natsu held the woman tight in his arms as he kept her aloft, but he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn as bile rose up into his throat and he tried his hardest to force down the vomit that threatened to shake his body. Despite how terrible he felt, he walked right up to the carriage, struggling to hold Lucy in the romantic way he was thanks to his unhappy stomach, and proceeded to raise and he used his left foot to swing the carriage door open.

It was when it was open that Lucy couldn't help but glare darkly at her husband, whom grinned widely (albeit weakly) back at her.

"Fine. But drop me and you're dead."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys.**

 **I hope this will be good enough for now because this story is almost finished.**

 **I shall try and get the last two chapters up quicker than this one and I hope you guys enjoy it —and hopefully Natsu won't have to suffer too much on the carriage ride to their next destination...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	8. Natsu's surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

The night swept over the town as the carriage drove on and on towards its final destination.

Both newlyweds were sat next to each other in the plush, comfortable velvet seats that were in the carriage and the rich walls were painted a romantic crimson colour. The interior design was absolutely splendid and was quite round in shape with windows carved into each side of the row of seats that the Fairy tail couple currently occupied.

Poor Natsu had been leaning heavily out the window with literally half of his body hanging out, the second the carriage started to go he practically dived halfway out of it as though making a desperate bid for freedom or something. His cheeks were puffed out with severe nausea and he couldn't stop shaking as goosebumps dotted his skin...he seriously regretted not getting that Troia spell while he had the chance.

Natsu could feel his intestines doing backflips and barrel rolls inside of his poor tummy which proceeded to churn constantly. He was hanging out the window like a sack of potatoes and he was muttering some incomprehensible stuff that probably consisted of mumbled complaints on how every mode of transportation was dumb.

He _hated_ vehicles...

But as long as Lucy would like the surprise he had in store for her, this should all be worth it.

Lucy just glanced at her husband as she gripped his pale hand tightly, gently rubbing it with the edge of her thumb in hopes that it would offer some kind of relief from the horrid pain he was in. She felt a bit bad that Natsu was willing to go through hell just for this surprise that he had in store for her —apparently it was a wedding gift. She couldn't help but feel very embarrassed when the sounds of groaning escalated into sounds of violent retching, and she gripped Natsu's hand even tighter to try and help him through the trying ordeal.

She lowered her head, closed her eyes and exhumed a deep sigh through her nostrils.

"I told you should've asked for the troia spell..."

And the rest of the ride was painful as Natsu continued to vomit his guts out all the way to their destination. With each bump of the wheels rolling across the dirt road, it caused the carriage to jump just a bit and it probably worsened the poor pink-haired man's sickness. It felt as though time slipped into an agonisingly slow crawl.

It was as though it had been hours by the time the mode of transportation had finally come to a sudden halt.

Lucy couldn't help but notice that a look of excitement flashed across Natsu's face, but she couldn't tell whether it was due to the fact that the ride had stopped or it was because he was greatly anticipating that surprise he had been speaking of earlier before they left the church.

Natsu seemed to recover quickly as he snapped himself into alertness, pulling himself away from the window, and then glancing at Lucy excitedly whilst he bounced up and down excitedly on the seats; seriously, if he had a tail, it would have been wagging it a mile a minute!

The fire wizard heaved a deep breath from deep within his throat and calmed himself down to prevent himself from getting too hyped up. Once he done that, he reached to his left and swung his side of the door open before leaping out of the vehicle (he took a minute to thank goodness that he was back on solid blessed ground) and he slammed the door shut and then he raced over to his new wife's side of the carriage and yanked the door open in order to see her face properly.

When Natsu opened her door, Lucy felt the chilling night wind blow in her face and it was very refreshing especially because she loved feeling the nighttime breeze in her face, blowing back her blonde hair and her wedding veil.

It brought her a sense of peace.

The tails of Natsu's scarf rustled in the wind. He stood in front of her with a sly glint sparkling in his onyx eyes. He looked almost like he was _trying_ to be charming right now...he flashed a huge toothy grin at her and held his hands behind his back and he couldn't help but start blushing profusely as he stared directly into her big brown eyes. He also made sure that he could be the only thing that she would focus on as to not give away their location.

The fiery dragon slayer reached forwards and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

"We're here but I need you to close your eyes for me."

The stellar mage just blinked.

Natsu's smile widened a bit as he added, "Can't have ya spoiling the surprise now..."

Lucy simply relented and shut her eyes, squeezing them shut tight so she wouldn't be tempted to open them and ruin this big surprise that Natsu had so obviously arranged. To be honest, though, she wasn't the biggest fan of surprises because she didn't like the suspense...and she really didn't like how Natsu seemed to be purposefully making whatever this surprise was as suspenseful as possible, alas he was too cute to be mad at —especially on their wedding day— she could feel what she guessed was Natsu's hand place itself firmly over her eyes (probably to blindfold her) and she could feel as her husband pulled her forwards by the hand.

Then off she went with a bunch of odd directions that she couldn't even memorise if she tried.

* * *

Natsu walked slowly backwards as he still directed Lucy on where to go by leading her to a certain place. He covered Lucy's eyes with one hand, and gently pulled her in a particular direction with his other one...he didn't say much as he was trying not to burst with excitement about what he had planned for their special night and he didn't want to spoil anything.

He carried on leading her by the hand, even though he was giggling like a maniac internally.

"Can I look _now_?" Lucy asked rather impatiently, despite her eyes being covered she had this air of steadily-increasing annoyance.

"Nope. Not yet."

Lucy couldn't help but let out an exasperated moan in response. She was getting more and more annoyed, and she noticed that there was something new about her surroundings as she started to take a couple more steps. Her steps sounded heavier and she couldn't help but notice how it sounded as though she were walking on cement now with each time her feet hit the ground to take another step, and she noticed how much colder it was starting to become.

But then they stopped.

Everything went still and silent for a couple of minutes.

Natsu's words sounded muffled suddenly as he seemed to let go of Lucy's hand for a sec and seem to give out instructions to someone about a metre or so away, Lucy could only see black in the meantime and she was really tempted to open her eyes now but she kept herself restrained.

She didn't want to give into her overwhelming desires just yet.

But then she heard Natsu speak to her again.

"Open your eyes!"

Lucy didn't hesitate and opened her eyes; she smiled widely at what beheld her.

She found that they were both stood on the guilds balcony, the navy blue-starry heavens glistening and twinkling overhead since, apart from the big navy blue open skies twinkling overhead, there were little illuminating lacrimas that surrounded the edges of the balcony and each one appeared to have been commanded by the flames belonging to the pink-haired dragon slayer himself, and there were beautiful star-shaped yellow rose petals scattered across the floor that had a red carpet stretched across the ground.

The Celestial wizard finally realised that they had stopped at the familiar setting that she had to blink twice to believe they were at. They were going here either way for their reception, what sort of surprise could Natsu had concocted and why was it at the guild...? She tilted her head to one side, her brows knitted together and she frowned to paint a look of confusion on her face.

Why would her surprise be at the guild?

Natsu captured his bride's attention when he cleared his throat abruptly.

Lucy turned towards him and noticed that Natsu had extended his hand towards her, a broad and overly confident smile curling the corners of his lips. His voice dipped into a low faux tone of voice, clearly trying to sound sophisticated and charming but it just came off sounding totally awkward.

"Ummmm...err...m-m-may I have this dance?"

Lucy smiled sweetly as she nodded and Natsu slowly placed took his new wife's hands into his own and held them tight, even though his own hands were shaking like mad. He felt his heart race a mile a minute and he couldn't help but be reminded of the grand magic ball where they both danced the night away...despite the fact that he threw up on Lucy first.

As Lucy held his hand, glancing down at her pink guild mark for a moment, she couldn't help but admire her new wedding ring.

It looked quite dazzling.

"Alright. Although no offence, but we might end up stepping on each other's feet again..."

Natsu smirked with a knowing gleam shimmering inside his onyx eyes, which changed into jade green like it normally does whenever he gets fired up and filled with confidence. "Don't worry, Luce, I made sure to get some reinforcements to make this a dance we won't forget."

After he spoke those words, two familiar flying cats came into view; Happy and Carla were both wearing huge smiles on their cute little faces and they seemed to have been extremely proud to have been tasked with making this surprise all that more special to the newly weds even though the ceremony itself might had come with its difficulties...just like almost everything the Fairy tail guild had to deal with.

Happy and Carla each smirked to one another and then Happy nodded down at Natsu.

"Hold on tight." Natsu winked at a confused Lucy and then he thrust his arms forwards and enveloped Lucy in his tight embrace.

Happy and Carla lowered themselves downwards and grabbed some of the clothing covering each Natsu and Lucy's backs before the adorable flying cat pairing flew right back up, picking the couple right off the ground and letting the two newly wed Fairy tail wizards slowly spin in the air in circles. Happy and Carla each held on tight to each of their backs to keep them airborne, their wings softly fluttered in the cool nighttime air and Lucy sighed in contentment as she melted in Natsu's strong arms.

The couple hovered in midair, holding each other close as the two exceeds kept them airborne.

The air was filled with romance.

Lucy could feel her heart swell with absolute joy as she snuggled into the tight embrace of the man she adored. No matter how many times he broke into her house and hogged her bed, no matter how many times he was an annoying pest, no matter how much mischief he caused, no matter how much stuff he burned down and destroyed by complete accident...she would love him and she would always have room in her heart for him.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel so happy about being married to the pink-haired fire wizard, each and every time she looked into his deep onyx eyes she felt her own heart pound. She had become completely lost in her world and buried in her thoughts born of complete and utter bliss.

Natsu noticed Lucy's tears and frowned worriedly.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Lucy didn't reply right away. Instead she pulled the Dragon slayer closer to her and pressed her soft lips against his and she closed her eyes.

Natsu was initially startled as he was jerked towards her and his mouth crashed into hers, again, but he felt his worry dissipate almost instantly when he felt the gentle warmth of the beautiful blonde's lips connect with his own. It was strange because each time Natsu would kiss Lucy or vice versa, their lips would fit together as though they were apart of a jig-jaw puzzle. Like they were always destined to be with one another.

Natsu felt completely weightless whenever Lucy would kiss him.

He would feel like he was capable of doing anything and everything he put his mind to.

When they broke apart a few long moments later, Lucy moved her head and laid it on Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu, in return, also lay his chin on Lucy's shoulder as their arms entangled and they enveloped each other in a tight embrace. Their eyes closed simultaneously and they each just got lost in each other's arms while they slowly spun around in the air, courtesy of Happy and Carla.

The two exceeds didn't dare say a word to ruin the moment, not even to each other, as they just carried the newly-weds and kept them airborne...but Happy did have a very seductive yet teasing grin on his cute little face while he sent Carla a look that just communicated that he wanted to take his cue and croon "they looooove each other" like he'd normally do; Carla just shot him a silent threatening scowl and that was all that was needed to keep the cobalt blue exceed silent.

The silence was suddenly disturbed, though, either way.

Lucy felt her eyes flutter open when a sudden noise caught in her ears, it was a noise that was distinctly familiar to her but it was also a most unexpected sound for her to hear. She first thought that it could have either been Happy or Carla but gut instinct told her that neither of the two exceeds were the ones responsible behind the bizarre sound. She had a good idea what (or who) the noise belonged to but it was such a strange conclusion that she thought it crazy.

The noise was close enough to being very similar to the loud revving of a vehicle engine, but it sounded so soft and tender and silky, the Celestial wizard didn't lift her head from her new husband's strong shoulder but she glanced to him and her suspicions were instantly confirmed.

Natsu was actually _purring_.

Lucy could tell this by the fact that he looked completely content and she could feel the base of his Adam's apple quiver against her shoulder. She could vividly recall mentioning about this little thing before during some sort of drunken ramble on some Christmas Eve night or something, heck, maybe she had thought deep down inside that Natsu could really purr like a cat...but she simply brushed it off as being just her drunken disoriented imagination running off with her.

She hadn't actually realised that Dragon slayers could actually purr, but maybe the dragons themselves purred at some point or another and the dragon slayers simply picked up the embarrassing but totally adorable habit. This revelation made her briefly wonder whether Wendy, Gajeel or even the Twin dragons from the Saber tooth guild purred like this...?

Natsu simply carried on letting out that peculiar soft sound as his throat gently vibrated.

Lucy almost wanted to let herself be lulled into a sweet sleep in her husband's arms whilst listening to him purr contently like this, it was just so relaxing. Then Natsu and Lucy's foreheads gently touched, pressing up against one another, and they both shut their eyes simultaneously while they each basked in the warmth of each other's love.

They were so deep in their blissful reverie that they wanted this moment to last forever.

But unfortunately some things are just not meant to be...

An abrupt flash of lightning snapped through the air and it was followed by the loud bellow of thunder crashing. The rain came pouring down and a second burst of thunder snapped through the air in a violent whiplash, the downpour was so heavy and came on so suddenly that both Happy and Carla had almost dropped Lucy and Natsu.

The happy couple both froze in midair, blank looks of shock overcoming their blissful expressions as their eyes snapped open and they were forced from their loving daydreaming session.

"Where did this weather come from?!" Carla groaned, ears falling as her face fell flat.

The blue and white winged-felines promptly lowered Natsu and Lucy down on the ground but the four of them were soaking wet by now.

Natsu's body sagged with the rain, his pink spiked hair drooping heavily thanks to the heavy raindrops weighing it down, and Lucy's beautiful white wedding dress was now completely ruined thanks to the water soaking it thoroughly. The latter sighed and rolled her eyes sardonically as she muttered moodily, "Thanks for that, sky, is there anything else you can throw at us while you're in the mood for wrecking romantic moments...?"

"Lucy, you dummy, don't talk to the sky because that makes you look weird."

Lucy turned a dark scowl on her husband and Natsu shuddered against the cold, a tiny wisp of fire trickling down his upper lip from his left nostril. He and Lucy were absolutely soaked to the bone thanks to that sudden thunderstorm that suddenly decided to ravage the previously calm and beautiful night skies.

Lucy took Natsu's hand and started to pull him inside.

"Let's go inside," She said warmly, her demand thinly disguised as a suggestion.

Happy nodded in agreement as he took Carla's paw in his own. "Aye sir."

The group of four started to migrate back inside the guild where everyone had hopefully arrived back from the church and were waiting for them both to officially start the wedding reception. The only sound that tried to break the silence between them was the noise of the rain violently hammering down and the occasional loud cymbal of thunder.

Lucy spoke up as she suddenly remembered the scoundrel and his clones who interrupted their ceremony earlier. She spared a sideways glance to her husband and frowned.

"What shall we do about the payments stolen from all the other guilds?"

"Well, we still need some jewel for our honeymoon...I'm sure they won't miss a few—"

"NATSU!"

"I'm just joking! We'll give it back...eventually."

* * *

 **A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the romance, and I kind of had the idea where Natsu (and the other dragon slayers) purrs whenever he gets into a deep contented state. It seems that nothing can go right for our lovers, can it? Let's see if the finale will be fun and lovely.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	9. Ties that bind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Fairy Tail, the rights to it belong to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Two hearts of Fairy tail**

* * *

Music blasted into the room as it glided seamlessly through the air like a bird taking flight.

The Fairy tail guildhall was bustling with life as everyone celebrated the amazing occasion.

Some of the members were seated at several benches, all of them talking loudly and jovially to one another as they entertained each other with jokes and casual talk...and a hint of drunken talk too, especially on Cana's part. Everyone was ecstatic and felt like there was absolutely nothing that could bring down this fabulous mood that spread all over the guild.

Everybody was so busy with their general merrymaking that they hardly even noticed when the newlywedded Natsu and Lucy made an appearance and strolled through the front door. They were still soaked to the bone due to the rainstorm outside but they still wore huge smiles on their faces as they held one another's hands tightly as if they ever let go, even tried loosening their respective grasps, then they'd vanish into thin air.

Natsu shook his head, the movement causing his spiky pink hair to sway violently from left to ride, and droplets of rain went flying all over the place...including splashing Lucy's face; upon seeing his mistake the dragon slayer could only offer a huge sheepish grin and mumble a small apology. His shoulders tensed up and he swore that he could feel a drop of moisture trickling down his forehead, despite his abnormally warm skin, and he could sense that he was breaking out into a cold sweat right now.

While Lucy proceeded to smack Natsu for soaking her, some members of the guild were chatting up a storm on two different benches.

One bench was occupied by Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, and the rest of the guys. The guys were all holding their own chalices filled with wine and had been joyously chatting to one another about a few miscellaneous subjects —mainly about how Natsu is a married man, though, and how he was going to handle that in the future as well as betting how long their marriage would last— while the other bench was taken up by Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen, Cana and some of the other girls. They were busy talking about the new bride and groom, their future together, and what they would wish for their own weddings someday when the time came for them to get married to their respective partners.

...Except for Cana since she didn't have any partners to talk about.

"I still can't believe that Erza's the one who gets to walk down the aisle next..." Juvia bemoaned.

Wendy giggled lightly as the teenaged sky dragon slayer reached over and patted the saddened water maiden on the shoulder supportively yet sympathetically in hopes of lifting her spirits. "Me neither, but there's been quite a few surprises that's been sprung on us today."

Erza had a huge never-faltering smile spread across her face. Ever since she caught the bouquet earlier, she had been in such a swell mood. She couldn't help but think of Jellal whenever she caught the flowers and she had always wanted to get married —it had been one of her biggest dreams. She had been in her own little world since. Such a scenario such as getting married to the man she loved next made her heart flutter and her cheeks blaze.

She was so happy that it seemed that nothing could ruin her mood.

Bisca spoke up suddenly, bouncing a giggling little Asuka up and down on her knee, as she remembered how it was back when she and Alzack got married during the seven years Natsu and the others had vanished off the face of the planet. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for those two, wonder how long it'll take for them to start hearin' the pitter-patter of tiny feet."

"OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I bet whatever kid they end up having would be just adorable!" Lisanna squeed.

Suddenly Lucy's voice called out aloud, she caught everyone's attention.

"Who wants a piece of wedding cake?" She piped up, smiling broadly whilst Natsu stood right beside her and assisted her in holding the handle of the knife that was being used to cut the stylish dessert that had cute figurines of both newlywed Fairy tail wizards topping it.

"Hold on."

Everyone paused and then turned to face the direction of the source of the person who said that.

Everybody looked to the guild master whom sat patiently at his own special bench, and he had tears of pride shimmering in his old eyes. Seeing such a look on his aged fatherly face made everyone feel like their hearts were being squeezed right out of their chests. He grabbed a goblet which contained a special wine of his to celebrate the occasion.

When all eyes focused on him, the master hardly hesitated and started to speak.

"We all gathered today to celebrate the wedding of two of our best wizards, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, but that's not all we did; during a few moments where everything seemed bleak, we stood together and managed to save the day and we also apprehended a criminal whom stole from the rest of the guilds...but he was no match for us!"

Master Makarov raised a goblet that contained his wine high into the air, pride shimmering in his eyes. "I wish to make a toast not just to our new couple but also to commemorate how we triumphed over evil once again!"

Everyone else followed their master's lead and they, too, raised their glasses high and loud cheers rang loud throughout every corner of the guild. Makarov chuckled warmly as he closed his eyes and nodded over to Lucy and Natsu whom were still waiting for them to get permission to start the traditional cake cutting.

Seeing as how there were a load of people in the guild, it only made sense that the cake would be ginormous. It took what felt like two hours (when it was actually ten minutes) until everyone had obtained their own individual slice of wedding cake.

It didn't take long before the newly married couple decided to part temporarily in order to mingle.

Upon seeing both Lucy and Natsu, each bench that had each respective gender group called them over and the two fairy tail mages decided to split up in order to reunite with their respective friends.

Lucy strolled forwards, clasping the hem of her own dress a bit to make sure she wouldn't trip or anything, and she headed straight towards the table where the other women were. Upon reaching the table she made herself feel cozy as she pulled up a stool and happily sat herself down upon it as everyone happily feasted upon their own slice of cake. As she was about to tuck into some wedding cake herself, though, she was instantly surprised when she found that Levy had extended her arm out towards the bride and offered a fuzzy white towel to her.

Big brown eyes landed upon Levy's cheerily smiling face.

Lucy smiled back and took the towel from Levy and started to scrub her face dry with the towel, getting all the droplets off of her face. "Oh. Thanks, Levy!"

"Anything to make the bride happy."

Mirajane and Lisanna each giggled delightedly as they watched Lucy wipe her face with the towel and the oldest of the Strauss sisters spoke up as she asked her, "Well...what did Natsu want with you on the balcony?"

Lucy replied, closing her eyes, "Natsu prepared a special first dance with Happy and Carla using their magic to keep us airborne and we danced beneath the moonlight." She couldn't help but sigh dreamily when she recalled what transpired a few minutes ago. "He's such a sweet guy~"

Lisanna nodded in agreement. "Natsu certainly is a sweetie pie whenever he wants to be."

"Anyways. Do you have any idea where the honeymoon is going to be?" Asked Levy.

Lucy nodded. "We're going to go to Hargeon and do a week filled of fun activities!"

"That's where you met him and Happy right?" Asked Wendy.

Lucy nodded again, filled with nostalgic glee. She couldn't wait to spend a whole week with just herself and Natsu...maybe bring Happy too but then again, he may tease them throughout the whole week yet then again, he was fun to have around so she didn't mind all that much if she were to be honest with herself.

But still she was excited.

All the girls giggled delightedly, even Juvia, and started to speak more of how they would want to be swept off of their feet by some lucky guy someday soon. Lucy felt her cheeks burn a bit when she thought of how she was going to spend her future with the man she loved with all her heart, a feeling of absolute joy spread throughout her soul. She was so lost in thought that she hardly heard someone suddenly talk from behind her.

"Hey, hows my lovely br-!"

"AH!" Lucy shrieked as she almost fell out of her chair.

Absent-minded yet frantic, she grabbed her slice of wedding cake right off of her plate and then proceeded to shove it straight in the intruders face...but she quickly realised her fault when she looked at the person stood behind her. She quickly grew rather worried when the cake slid down his face and revealed that Natsu's facial expression was quite stone-faced and almost as cold as Gray's ice-maker magic.

Natsu stood there with a face covered in pink icing sugar and vanilla frosting and he seemed quite speechless, he seemed shocked and stunned of what just transpired.

Lucy's heart stopped.

What had she just done!?

The stellar wizard had begun quickly waving her hands around in an attempt to prevent some sort of furious outburst or something. She really didn't want to cause some sort of argument with a powerhouse like Natsu, especially not on their wedding night.

"U-Uh, sorry, Natsu, I-I just panicked when you suddenly appeared is all! I didn't m-mean to make you—!"

Lucy didn't get to finish whatever she was saying because she suddenly found that someone grabbed a bit of the actual wedding cake and squished it right into her face.

The blonde Celestial wizard was surprised when the cake ended up in her face, she had the previous words she was speaking before caught in her throat like a fly in a spiders web and she was so caught-off guard that she didn't know what to say or how to really react to it, so she raised a hand and wiped away some of the cream and icing from her visage so she could get a glimpse of whoever just slammed the treat into her.

Her eyes widened.

Natsu wore a vengeful little smile, the remnants of the cake icing currently splattered all over Lucy still covered the palm of his hand and was dripping all over his blazing fingertips, melting like slime hot butter against his fingers. His grin broadened thus exposing his glinting fangs and his eyes flashed jade green.

"Gotcha back!"

A rather uncomfortable silence flowed like a river in between the two of them, however the husband and wife duo soon broke out into a burst of hysterical laughter as they both grabbed their own individual pieces of their wedding cake.

"CAKE FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" The whole guild bellowed in a dramatic chorus.

That was when the intense cake-tossing war begun.

Gray even lobbed a small muffin right at Natsu, using his arm to hurl it in his direction. Natsu felt a scowl settle itself on his face, his eyes narrowed and the bridge of his nose creased combatively. He wasn't about to let anyone get away with this sort of crime and he wasn't about to let himself lose neither because this just became personal for him.

Flames licked at the sides of the fire dragon slayer's body.

"HA! Not this time, Frostbite!" He exclaimed a tad haughtily, grabbing a handful of the cake and lobbing it at his icy assailant.

Gray swiftly dodged the cake thrown at him, narrowly avoiding the clump of icing sugar of rather burnt sponginess. It flew right over his shoulder and the whole room went silent whenever everyone saw what —or _who_ — Natsu's backfiring projectile ended up landing directly on:

Erza.

The warrioress slowly turned to face the one who dared to throw the cake at her and she looked so angry. Her eye was twitching and she let out a low, beastly snarl.

The fire dragon slayer's whole posture stiffened and he couldn't stop shaking like a maraca of fear, he couldn't help but feel very intimidated as he shrunk a bit under her intensely petrifying glaring eyes of doom. Erza seemed so angry that her very aura was practically radiating the pure definition of the word "malicious fury" and if looks could kill, her scowl of death would have made everyone in the room violently combust.

The literal red head growled viciously, eyes glowing a vicious red, as she was not impressed with getting hit and having her special strawberry short cake with mint frosting being ruined...but she tossed her head and flipped her long red hair back, preparing herself as she scooped up the crushed remains of her delectable delicacy from the floor and then angrily flung it across the room in retaliation.

It hit Wendy, who had a star struck expression.

Wendy was as still and stiff as a tombstone for a moment until she abruptly broke out into a big fanged smile. The sky dragon slayer reached down and grabbed a large handful of the nearest slice of cake and then she flung it across the room. Her projectile hit the master, Wendy couldn't help but whimper apologetically as she (and everyone else) stared at the guild master and then the teenager.

How would Master Makarov react?

A spark of enthusiasm and determination ignited in Makarov as he used his magic to make his arm grow ten times larger as he grabbed an entire cake from another nearby table and then he made an attempt to throw it back at Wendy.

Wendy only narrowly dodged the cake, though, and it ended up hitting Cana in the face instead.

The card-playing wizard was so stunned by getting caked that she dropped her precious mug of whatever-alcoholic-beverage-it-was and everyone was silent as Cana processed her mug tumbling to the ground. She looked furious and everyone wanted to take several scoots away from her to avoid getting a face full of more magic inducing pain then cake. She growled like some sort of monster as she wiped the cake off her face, held it high in her hand and prepared to throw it at the nearest person.

Carla, all the while, just sat at a table and ducked her head to avoid getting involved with the messy play. The beautiful exceed had turned her back on the rest of the guild, refusing to partake in such childish nonsense. Plus she didn't want to get her beautiful neatly-brushed fur and cute little dress all ruined, even if she secretly wanted to join in the fun.

But she couldn't afford to look uncouth.

Little was she aware, though, was that Happy picked up a small bit of cake, rolled it up against the pads of his paws to mould it into a ball shape, and quietly approached her from behind. He crept towards her with a sinister little expression on his face, his normally innocent eyes bore the most stalkiest snake-like irises, he slowly crept up to his prey and prepared to pounce on said prey...

Then he struck like Lauxus' lightning attacks.

Happy chuckled with devilish delight as he used his left paw to catapult the cake ball directly at Carla, and he couldn't help but flash a demonic grin as he saw the cake hit her in the face unexpectedly. Happy felt his blue fur stand when he felt a massive ping of thrilling exhilaration rush through him...but Carla then hotly turned to face Happy, whose expression faltered instantly.

Happy shrunk back as it was Carla's turn to retaliate.

"Ooooooh!" She growled angrily, a dark and playful smile appearing on her cat lips.

"You shall rue the day you decided to make an enemy of me, foul ruffian!"

With that she wiped the cake off of her and tried to get her retribution by throwing it back at Happy.

In response to this, Happy smiled laughingly and took to the air by activating his area magic thus sprouting his wings and Carla followed suit and started chasing him as she threw some more sponginess at the blue feline, kind of like a dog fight...but with exceeds instead of planes. Even Patherlilly joined in.

Even though the entire guild was filled with members going against each other in a big playful brawl, girlfriend against boyfriend, rival against rival, friend against friend, there were some who were absolutely sneaky in their attempts to do their part in playing the game; especially since in the midst of the brawl, a certain solid script mage and her iron dragon slayer boyfriend were also tossing bits of icing at each other.

The two lovers had really immersed themselves in their own battle of cake and were actually quite skilled at it.

Levy had managed to sneak up behind the iron wizard and delivered unto Gajeel his just desserts.

Gajeel smirked back at his girlfriend and he, like pretty much everyone else, decided to throw some of his cake at her in revenge. He chuckled sardonically, his iron-sharp fangs glistening brightly. He growled playfully as he grabbed some fallen cake from off the floor, holding it tight in his fist so the icing squeezed out and covered his fingers, and started to chase the blue-haired short woman. As he tightened his grip on the cake, his whole forearm became scaly and iron.

He yelled as he broke into a sudden sprint to chase after Levy.

"Gihi...you're gonna pay for that!"

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were locked in a stand-off.

The fire wizard and ice wizard rivals scowled at each other whilst grinning most determinedly.

Natsu's glaring onyx eyes flashed jade whilst Gray's dark navy blue eyes glinted with just the same amount as the ice covering his fisted hands whilst Natsu smiled a huge fanged-grin and cackled with his fists tightly clenched, letting them ignite into flames. Each of the two lifelong rivals held some leftover wedding cake (which was starting to melt in their grips) with the purest of intent to lob them at each other's faces.

Gray chuckled as he taunted, "What's the hold up, flame brain? Has being a married man finally fried your brain or something?"

Natsu's smile darkened when he heard that. He wasn't going to let this ice princess get away with making any comments about his new status as a married man. He could feel the muscles in his arms tighten as he thought about tossing the flaming pile of mushy pudding directly into his best friend's face and getting it all in his navy blue/black hair, and the thought was enough to make his fingers twitch in anticipation.

Gray continued, "Just because you're married man doesn't mean that I'll be going easy on you!"

Natsu couldn't hold back anymore as he cackled haughtily and thrust his arm forwards, burning cake and all. "You are in for it now, jerk-face!"

But the salmon pink-haired man didn't count on Gray thrusting his arm towards his face at the same time, and so both of their faces ended up getting cake smooshed into them simultaneously—fiery cake collided with Gray's face whilst frozen ice block cake collided with Natsu's already-caked face, and they even rubbed their hands on each other's faces in order to smear the icing to paint their faces more then, upon taking their hands away, the two frenemies just stared at one another as they both stared at each other's handiwork.

A three second silence had passed and then they both broke out into laughter.

Natsu was howling with laughter and he actually had tears in his eyes as he pointed right at the ice-maker fairy tail wizard. He could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard, and he could feel his ribs rattle and shake due to the pressure of how much he was laughing, he could actually feel his lungs deflate. He was gasping for air.

"...pffff...PAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-Hey Frosty, ya look like a snowman!"

Gray, whose trousers had now mysteriously vanished out of thin air to reveal his boxer shorts, also burst out laughing as he pointed back at Natsu. Like his arch rival, he was also laughing so hard that he was left breathless too as he doubled over and clutched his lower abdomen to try and contain the oxygen he was losing.

"HAHAHA! A-Are you okay, fire breath? You look as pale as a ghost...!"

"Oh boooys~"

Both Natsu and Gray stopped laughing and immediately turned to face the woman who called them.

The voice had a hint of flirtatiousness and both Natsu and Gray couldn't help but go still with fear when they saw Mirajane, whom was holding a silver plater that had a perfectly-preserved strawberry shortcake balanced on top and despite her sweet demeanour, both ice and fire wizards couldn't help but feel suddenly struck by a sense of impending doom.

They both knew what would happen if _that_ cake was used for target practice...

"M-Mirajane...please no..." Natsu and Gray begged in solid unison.

But, alas, it was too late.

Without another word, Mira suddenly had a wicked look flash across her face as she smashed the cake right in their faces...and Natsu and Gray suddenly realised that the atmosphere was now so cold that they could practically be outside, naked and caught in a wintry draft and not realise that they were still inside the warmth and (somewhat) safety of their guild. They started to tremble out of fear as they both knew instantly what was about to happen.

Within instants, Natsu and Gray felt a certain scarlet-haired warrioress stood right behind them and they could just feel some demonically evil red eyes set on them both.

 _"Welp..."_ Natsu gulped, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation to take his beating, _"...I've had a good run..."_

They didn't even have time to turn around before Erza basically tackled the both of them to the ground and started to slam her fists into their heads. She roared at them both like some sort of savage beast and screamed at them so loud that Natsu's dragon slayer ears were left ringing as loud (or maybe even louder) than someone standing right next to a huge bell that had happened to have been ringing. Erza was very passionate about her favourite great and if anyone messed with it then they would die a slow and painful death. "HOW DARE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS WASTE AN AMAZING STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE, YOU ARE **DEAD** LUCKY THAT I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD OTHERWISE I WOULD BURY YOU BOTH!"

Natsu felt pain everywhere as Erza literally beat some sense that he didn't need into him, he prayed that he'd live to see his wife again...maybe have a family...he didn't want to die. It felt like an eternity had passed before Erza left to rejoin the warring cake fight and Natsu didn't know how but he managed to eventually crawl away to safety.

And he thanked Mavis that he was able to do so.

After picking himself up off the floor, the married dragon slayer immediately ran off to take cover from all the desserts that were now flying about. He saw Lucy crouched down beside an overturned desk, trying to shield herself and her wedding dress that was already covered in lots of icing, frosting, fillings and even cake sponge from the cakes being thrown her way.

"Natsu! Are you alright? Erza didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" The celestial wizard asked, concerned when she saw the bruises and scratches adorning her husband's skin.

Natsu smiled widely in an attempt to reassure her and to avoid worrying her since he hated making her worry, especially when she looked absolutely distraught because of said worries. Even though his body still ached due to the beating he'd taken minutes ago, he couldn't worry Lucy too much. Absentmindedly rubbing his arm, he shrugged. "Nah, I've survived worse..."

Lucy lowered her head and sighed with relief.

"That's a relie-EF!"

The two quickly ducked behind the bench which had been knocked over, using it as a barricade to block the delectable frosting-coated projectiles that was coming their way.

After a moment or so, Natsu cast a sideways loving glance towards Lucy with a rather flirtatious shift of his grin curling at his lips. Then he held out his hand and offered it to her while hoping she would take it; he tried to be romantic at the same time, though, as he asked Lucy in a low yet chivalrous tone of voice.

"Ready to defend our turf, Mrs. Dragneel?"

Lucy couldn't have imagined all those years ago that she would eventually end up with Natsu Dragneel the dragon slayer, also known as the Salamander throughout all of Earthland. He was immature, arrogant, hot-tempered and had a tendency to rush into things without thinking it through first...but he was also kind-hearted, noble, loyal to a fault and had a certain child-like innocence that she couldn't help but fall deeply in love with. She was so happy that they now could claim each other's hearts for their own.

Besides, the blonde Celestial wizard couldn't deny that she found that 'Lucy Dragneel' had a nice ring to it.

Lucy could feel her arms, hands, feet and legs burn with eager anticipation and she could feel her own heart racing with a buzzing excitement to get out there and join in the fun. She grinned happily and didn't even hesitate or show any sign of doubt when she took the pink-haired man's hand into her own. A sharp glint shone inside her brown eyes and she nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a quick kiss and then got ready for battle.

This was no longer a mere food fight.

This was war!

Lucy couldn't help but laugh aloud as she peered over the barrier then grabbed and flung a piece of wedding cake right at the enemy and multiple cheers came from each area in the room whenever someone had landed a successful toss and had got cake in someone's face. She felt truly blessed that she was glad to be apart of such amazing guild because Fairy tail gave her three special things:

A great reason to live, a home, and a fun family.

Now she also had a great husband whom she loved dearly.

Who could ask for more than that?

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the final chapter of my first official Fairy tail fanfic, and I'm very proud of how it turned out. I** **tried to make this fit into canon as much as possible and I am hoping that I succeeded in it —and I hope that you all like this. Do enjoy it, please. And I am happy that I could get this finished just before the most romantic day of the year, especially as it was my initial goal when I started this that I would have got this finished by then.**

 **Please review and fave.**

 **Oh, and I hope you guys like the new cover.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
